Kiss it Better
by Forever Doesnt Last
Summary: Jace and Clary were best friends when they were younger. One day Jace gets into an accident and forgets who Clary is. Now both seventeen their paths will cross again only Jace is a famous singer and Clary the shy nobody with a passion to sing about her golden angel. How will Clary get Jace to remember her? All human. T for later chapters. Title from Kiss it Better by He is We
1. The Begining

Clary's POV

"_Jaaaaccccceee! Wait for me!" I screech from across the field as Jace runs away. I chase after him. I run into the woods he entered but I can't see him anywhere. I walk around the woods for a few minutes cautiously glancing around waiting for something to jump on me. As I am looking behind a tree as a presence appears behind me whispering "boo" against my neck. I scream and fall down, hitting my knee on a rock in the process. _

_As I land on the ground I hear hysterical laughter from the person who scared me and I turn around to see Jace. I start to bawl as small trickles of blood appear around the scratch I got from landing on the rock. Jace's laughter begins to slow and he looks at me concerned. _

"_Are you ok Clare-Bear? I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He holds out his hand for me to grab onto and I take it pulling myself up. _

_I begin to pout. "That was mean Jacey. You shouldn't scare a girl." I say indignantly. _

"_I'm sorry Clare-Bear. Will you forgive me?" he asks._

_I pretend to think it over before a grin spreads over my face and I giggle. _

"_Of course I do! I would be silly not to!" I grab onto his hand and pull him towards the entrance of the woods. _

"_Come on Jace! Mamas probably done with lunch now!" _

"_Ok" he smiles back at me. _

_We walk over the fields of Uncle Luke's farms and back to the farm house where Mom, Luke, Valentine, and Selene, Jace's mommy are all waiting for us. _

_The whole walk back we hold hands. _

_-O-O-O-O-_

I'm broken out of my daydream when Simon slides into the chair next to me. The memories of Jace bring a small laugh out of my mouth and Simon stares at me questionably.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks me.

"Yes you have a nose and a mouth and some eyes too. We've been over what's on your face before" I say sarcastically to him.

"Fine, forget I asked." He mumbles to himself although I can see the smile fighting its way onto his face. I begin to think to myself again.

For some reason I can't get Jace out of my head today. I think about how he had taken me out for ice cream when we were twelve and how he had helped me find my toys when we were five. I remember how had gotten into that driving accident when his mom was driving him to school. I remember how he had told me he liked me the day before the accident. I remember how when I had gone to visit him in the hospital he had stared at me and asked me who I was. I remember the pain of losing my old best friend.

"I really miss Jace" is the last thought I think before being pulled out of thought and into conversation with Simon.

**A/N Ok my first TMI story! This was kinda a filler chapter even though it was the first one and sorry it was short. The story will hopefully get better and the chapters will hopefully get longer! The italics were Clary remembering when she and Jace had gone to Luke's farm for a summer. R&R and remember I am new to this so constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated. :D Thanks for reading! **


	2. Another Chance to See You

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Also this story is named after one of my favorite songs by my favorite band. Kiss it Better by He is We! (Don't own)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own the mortal instruments or its characters. That all belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Claire!**

That afternoon after school has ended I meet up with Simon, Maia, Jordan, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. Alec and Izzy also used to be extremely close to Jace. When he had gotten into the accident Izzy and Alec were devastated. They were even more devastated when he hadn't remembered them. I guess the only good thing was we weren't alone. The only one he had remembered was Selene.

Soon after the accident Jace and Selene moved to California. A doctor had said he could help find a cure for Jace's lost memory. I haven't seen him since. He never called us or visited. I guess the doctor couldn't help.

We all jump into Maia's van and begin the short drive to the Lightwood's house. Maia turns on the radio to full blast. We all sing along to Taylor Swifts I Knew You Were Trouble. If anyone had been listening to us they would have thought we were all tone deaf. Soon the song ends and another song begins.

It's a new singer's debut song. The voice is so extremely familiar. I tell everyone to shut up so I can listen. Soon the song ends and we hear a talk show host begin.

"_So everyone this was a new song by a singer on the fast track to famous!" _

"_I wouldn't say _fast_ track. It's more like I'm in the speeding lane." _This voice, I definitely know this voice, but for some reason I can't think of his name.

"_Of course you are! Your music video was released yesterday and it already has 3 million views!" _

"_Well what can I say? I just naturally attract attention." _ You could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"_Well that you certainly do! Anyway to anyone listening remember to go check out Locked out of Heaven__by Jace Wayland!" _

Everyone in the car freezes.

"Did they just say _Jace_ _Wayland?" _ Izzy asks, disbelief covering her face.

"Oh my god" it's all I can say in response. We all stare at each other, not saying anything.

Relief, angst, despair, happiness; all these emotions are swimming inside me. I'm so sad Jace isn't here with us but I am so happy to know he is okay and that he is probably really happy.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv 

We reach the Lightwood's house. Wait scratch that. The Lightwood's _Mansion._ .

"So you knew this Jace kid when you were younger?" Jordan asks.

"Of course. He's the kid in the photo on Clary's fire place mantel."

"Hey guys I wanna check out Jace's video. I want to see what he looks like now." I'm already heading to Izzy's room where her computer is waiting to show me his face. _'I sound like such a stalker.'_ I laugh at myself inside.

I reach her room and head to YouTube. I click on his video and watch as a muscular, extremely handsome, golden angel dances around. This is Jace. This is the Jace I wish I still knew. I have to close the lid to Izzy's computer. His face is so familiar that I can't believe he doesn't remember us.

I lay my head down on Izzy's extensive collection of decorative pillows. There's a knock on the door but I don't say anything.

Izzy comes in with a small frown on her face.

"How does he look?" is all she says.

"Better than ever." I almost choke on the words. He can't be better. A part of him must know he's missing us.

We all head down to their movie theater to watch a movie. It's the girl's day to pick the movie and since last time the boys made us watch some movie filled with killing and barely clothed women, we make them watch a chick flick.

The girls laugh as the boys complain and groan about our choice. We slide the movie into the projector and pop giant bags of popcorn. We settle down into the couches and watch the movie.

After the movies over we talk for a while then decide to head home. Maia offers me a ride and I accept it gratefully.

We listen to the radio again.

'_Song after song and commercial after commercial yet nothing about Jace.'_ Is all I can think.

The traffic is worse than expected and we are stuck waiting in a line of honking cars and cussing people. I am flipping through channels now, trying to find something on Jace yet nothing comes up. Suddenly I hear a contest including Jace on one channel and I turn the volume up.

"_So Jace what made you decide to have this contest?"_

"_Well since I am still seventeen I need to go to high school. I do have a private teacher but a break is good once in a while. So I decided to let him have a break and find a new school to go to."_

"_Okay, here are the rules everyone! You have to be in high school. We don't want Jace to be learning subtraction and addition. You also have to be in the U.S. area. We want Jace to be able to speak easily to his classmates. Also Jace will choose one host family to stay with for the month. Enter for a chance to win a month of Jace Wayland going to your school!"_

I immediately call Izzy.

"_Are you home yet?" _

"Nope we're stuck in traffic."

"_Sucks. Why'd you call?" _

"There's a conte-" She cut me off.

"_No Clary. I am not wasting my time to be the tenth caller so I can win a trip to the beach."_

"It's not like that Iz. You can win a month of Jace going to your school."

"_WHAT! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"_

"Oh I don't know must have slipped my mind Miss. Interrupter." I face palmed even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"_Well next time don't forget. Oh my gosh Clary, what if we won? We could see Jace again!"  
_  
"Ya I kinda figured that out already. Anyway we have to enter as soon as we can!"

"_What channel?" _

I give her all the information she needs to know for entering. Now all we can do is wait.

I begin to think to myself again.  
'_I could see Jace again!" _ This thought makes me smile.

'_I will get him to remember me. I swear it.´_

**So this chapter was just bad. I'm sorry. I have good ideas for this story but they won't come in till later. So once again I'm sorry and I will try really hard to make the next chapter more interesting!**


	3. I Wish I Could Remember

**Jace's Pov (Yay finally!)**

The pounding music coursed through every vein in my body. The sweat that clung to everybody was a familiar stench. People were all around me dancing against one another. The random strobe lights light up random people in the crowd before disappearing into another part of the club.

One thing I loved about California was all the clubs. I could easily disappear into the crowd and get lost in the pulsing music.

After a while of grinding with different girls I'm getting tired if dancing and can't help but think about how tired I am. 'I think I'll go home soon' I say to myself.

I head over to the bar for one last beer. As I order one I notice a girl next to me with red hair looking me up and down. 'Maybe that sleep will have to wait a little bit.' I look over at her and smirk and she smiles back.

'Why am I always drawn to red heads?' I ask myself. For as long as I can remember I've been drawn to red heads yet whenever I'm with one it doesn't feel right. Why is my brain so messed up?

"So what's your name?" I ask the girl as the bartender hands me my drink.

"Amanda" I gag mentally as she tries to give me a seductive smirk. 'Nope not the one. Wait what the hell? The one?'

After a few more drinks I start to forget what I am doing. My lead guitarist, Raphael, comes up to me and pulls me away from the red head. 'Wait when did I start kissing her?' is the only coherent thought I can think in my fogged mind.

Raphael drags me out of the club towards his car.

"You know we have to work tomorrow Jace. I can't believe you would get drunk. You will have such a major hangover."

"Ehhhh whatever" is all I murmur back.

The drive home is almost silent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_"Jace? Jace why won't you talk to me anymore?" A girl stands across from me but her face is impossible to see. The only features I can see about her is her porcelain skin and hair that looks as if it were on fire. _

"_Everyone says it's weird you're my best friend. Girls like you shouldn't hang out with guys like me." _

_We had to be around twelve. Immaturity is so evident in the way I am talking and the way she crosses her arms. _

"_So you're going to let everyone else tell you what you can and cannot do? That's so stupid." _

"_Maybe to you because you don't care what other people think about you. At least I try to fit in!" As soon as I say the words I want to take them back. The hurt of my comment makes her voice waver a bit. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" she cuts me off_

"_If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it. Don't worry anymore Jace. I'll try to stay out of your way." She begins to walk down the hallway, away from me. She has her head hunched and her back shakes a little. _

_I watch her walk away farther and farther. 'I can't just stand here and watch her walk away from me!' I think before I run as fast as I can to catch her._

"_Wait. Please I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please forgive me?" _

_She looks in my direction but I still can't see her eyes. _

_Suddenly I feel as if I am being starred down. _

"_Why should I?" she asks, her voice still shaking a bit as if fighting off tears. _

"_Because you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you." The words don't even begin to describe how I really feel about her. _

"_Ok. Fine. I have a hard time staying mad at you anyway." I blink. I blink again. I can't process what she just said. _

"_Wait what did you just say?" I say dumbly._

"_I forgive you." She whispers back. _

_I am suddenly so happy I want to hug her but something keeps me back. I realize there are a few people staring at us. _

"_Do you want to get ice cream after school?" I ask it out of nowhere. _

"_Uh sure." She whispers glancing around to see if the others are laughing at them. _

_I lean in and whisper "I don't care about them anymore. Neither should you." _

"_Thanks Jace. Oh and because of your earlier comment you have to pay." _

_We both laugh. _

I wake up in a cold sweat.

I can feel the terrible throbbing in my head from my hangover but my thoughts are occupied.

Somehow I know this wasn't just a dream. This was a memory.

Who was the girl though? I think I would have remembered someone with such fiery hair or such a beautiful voice. I want to hit my head against a wall. I hate not knowing things. "I need to get outside." I state to the wall.

I get up and walk onto my balcony, inhaling the cool air of night.

"_Whoever you are and wherever you are, I will find you and then I will never let you go again." _ I think before going inside to take a shower.

**A/N: I love you guys SO SO MUCH! All the follows and reviews absolutely make my day! **

**So this chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked it to be. I hope you like it though! Did I get Jace right? Give me some pointers on his attitude. I think he needs to be a little more sarcastic so I'll try to do that. Thanks for reading! **


	4. A Month With Jace

**Chapter 4 already! Thank you so much everyone! Not a lot to say right now so on with the story! **

Every day I go straight to Izzy's house and raid their mail box.

Every day it's the same thing.

"_No letter about Jace today." _

Soon I am beginning to lose hope of ever seeing him again.

It had been almost a week since the contest and all I can think about is how happy the girl who won must be.

'_That should have been me who won.'_ I think sourly.

My cell phone rings and breaks me out of my day dream.

"_CLARY! Clary you will never guess what happened!" _

"Look Izz, I'm really not in the mood to hear what sex tips you got from Cosmo this week."

"_Oh Clary, you're so funny. Cosmo doesn't come for another week." _

"Ok why did you call me Izzy?"

"_I got a letter!" _She has my full attention now.

"From who?"

"_It's from the radio station where we signed up for the Jace contest!" _

"Oh my gosh! Izzy I'm coming over right now. Do NOT open that letter until I'm there all right?"

"_Fine. Just hurry. I don't know how long I can wait!" _ She hangs up and I bolt out of bed.

'_Ok first thing I need to do is get into cloths that aren't pajamas.' _ I am trying to keep myself calm.

'_Oh my god I sound like a total idiot.' _

I get dressed than run out to my car. I speed the whole way to Izzy's and accidently cut of a couple. I canhear them screaming at me.

I finally reach Izzy's and barge right into their house.

"Isabelle Lightwood let me see that letter!" I scream.

She somehow makes it down the stairs in her designer five inch heels. Oh Izzy how do you do it?

"The least you could do is knock dear Clary."

We laugh a little.

"So where's the letter?" I probably look like a puppy begging for a bone.

"Awwww you look like a puppy!" she laughs at me for a second as I quickly try to hide my blush.

"Just give me the letter."

"Nope you said we would open it together."

"Fine than lets go open it."

We head to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Clary you open it. I don't think I can." Her hands are shaking slightly.

"Ok" I slowly tear off the top and Izzy and I close our eyes. I feel my way to the top of the letter and slowly take it out, not daring to open my eyes.

"Ok we open our eyes on the count of three. Ready One, Two, Three."

We both open our eyes and Izzy lets out a scream. All I can do is stare.

"Congratulations to Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood! You are the official winners of the contest "A month with Jace." Jace will arrive at your school on April 1st. He will be staying with Isabelle Lightwood and her family. Enclosed is a check of 4 hundred dollars to pay for anything Jace might need while in your care. If he needs more money feel free to e-mail the radio and we will send more money. Jace will also do a special concert for students only from your school. Please be aware that if anything were to happen to Jace while in your care you will be held accountable. Enjoy your month getting to know this superstar!"

I continue to stare. Suddenly a scream erupts from my mouth and I am clinging to Isabelle jumping up and down.

"We did it Izzy! We get to see Jace!"

"Oh my god! Clary we can see him again!"

I decide to sleep over at Izzy's house that night. We can't help but celebrate all night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace's POV

"Hey Jace, we just got the results for your radio contest back." Raphael yells at me as he comes into the living room.

"Sweet. What fangirl am I staying with now?"

"Hey be nice Jace. These girls even sent a personal letter to you."

"Great that must mean they're really crazy." I mutter under my breath.

"Jace once again be at least a little nice. These people were really excited to win probably."

"Well of course they were. Who wouldn't be happy to get to stay with me? I mean I'm amazing."

"Ya sure you are." He hands me the results letter.

_Dear Jace_

_ The winners of your contest have been determined. You will be staying in a house with Isabelle Lightwood and her family. Your school guide will be Isabelle and her friend Clary Fray who was entered with her. Some money was given to the winners for anything you might need during the month. If it is not enough please send us an e-mail and we will send more money. Thank you for doing this. Enclosed in this letter should be the photo of the two girls you will be staying with to make sure you can find them at the airport. Enjoy your month of being around normal teenagers. _

I found the picture of the two girls and freeze.

"Hey Raphael! Get over here!" I scream at him.

He walks in from the kitchen, the carton of milk in his hand and he takes a big gulp straight from the carton.

"What's up?"

"Do these girls look familiar to you in any way?" They look so familiar. Why can I not remember?

"Nah sorry man. They don't. Was that one with red hair maybe the girl you met at the bar a few days ago?"

No it isn't. This girl is far too beautiful for me to only think of her as a onetime thing.

"Don't think so. I think her name was Aman- something. Eh whatever forget I asked." I looked over at Raphael and see the white line covering his top lip.

"Hey Raphael?"

"Ya?"

"I like the new mustache." I smirk as I say it and take a picture with my phone of his confused face. It finally clicks for him and quickly he wipes at his top lip.

"Shut up. Just don't do anything with that picture."

"Oh I don't know. I might just have to tag you in a picture on Facebook."

He lunges for me. We wrestle for my phone for a few minutes and I realize I might actually miss this.

Raphael finally gets tired of wrestling and he knees me lightly in my no no zone. He may have kneed me lightly but it still hurt. He grabs my phone and runs away laughing his head off.

Ok maybe I won't miss this.

**Yay it's like one in the morning while writing it! You guys are the most amazing readers! I love you all! Thank you for being amazing! :D**


	5. Do I End Up Happy?

**A/N Hello! I know I say this a lot and probably a lot of you guys don't even read these but I just want all of you to know how good you guys make me feel! I just want to say THANK YOU! Ok on with the story. I don't own anything but the plot. **

Clary's POV

March 30th.

I have been counting the days since we had won.

Every day felt like a thousand hours. I felt hundreds of butterflies in my stomach at the thought we had won this. God I really needed to stop sounding like such a ditz.

I try to act as normal as possible. Today the principal was giving the announcement to the whole student body and I tried extremely hard to keep in the screams of joy wanting to erupt from my mouth every time he mentioned Jace. Everyone had either been super excited (mostly girls) others not so much (that's right guys, you now have MAJOR competition.)

The principal was currently giving all of us a long talk about how we needed to get our act together and stop acting like the rebellious teenagers we were. If any of these people had known Jace they would know he would be acting just like most teenagers only cockier.

After a while of hearing about how we needed to clean up each classroom and make sure everything was in the very best condition I snuck away from the assembly hoping not to get caught.

'_What a waste of time,'_ I thought to myself as I ran down the tiled hall to the music room. Maybe singing will help me get rid of these stupid butterflies.

I sneak into the classroom and head straight to the piano. I had taken piano when I was younger but never found a use for it. Now I am so glad I stuck with it because I can accompany any song like a pro.

I press a key and hear the sound fill the empty music room. Quickly, I close the door and pull out the old, wooden piano bench.

I press the beginning chords to the song 'Happily Ever After' by He is We and sing along.** (Don't own!)**

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

I stop playing. In some way I can relate to this song. Will I end up happy? Do I have a happily ever after? So far my chances don't look too good.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. Without even looking up I start to say "I am so sorry! I was, um, walking through the halls looking for the bathroom and I got lost and thought this was the bathroom so I came in here-"

Before I continue I hear the laughter.

"Clary" I hear the joking yet scolding tone of the person in the door, "and here I thought you actually might have some sense of direction."

I look up to see Simon and crack a giant smile.

"Ya apparently the music room was designed by the same person as the girl's bathroom. White and black tile, gray walls, and the smell of way to much air freshener, this room has everything."

We laugh a second before Simon walks in and sits beside me on the piano bench. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Jace will remember me Si?"

"Honestly Clary, I don't know. I think if he had remembered us he would have called and if he just thinks he's too good for us then he better have one eye behind him at all times to make sure I don't hurt him."

I squeeze Simon's slightly toned muscles and laugh.

"Yes Simon I am sure you could totally ruff up the guy I'm sure works out every day."

"Hey anything for you Clary dear." We exchange another laugh.

There was never anything romantic between Simon and I. For a while he had a crush on me but he got over it. Now we were just best friends. I could tell him anything, lean on his shoulder anytime I was down. I never cried though. I had refused to cry in front of others since the day Jace had forgotten who I was.

We sat like that for a while, my head on his shoulder, his hand squeezing my shoulder every once in a while as a calming, secure gesture.

I don't know how long we sat like that, each lost in our own thoughts before Jordan, Maia, and Izzy appeared at the door.

"Wow. I knew you guys were close but I didn't know you were _that _close," Jordan said as a smirk found its way onto his face.

"No! It's, um, not like that!" Simon jumped up and looked at the group near the door. I could see his eyes land on Izzy and I knew something had to be going on between them.

"Chill Si, I was just kidding."

"Oh, ya, I knew that," Simon replies sheepishly.

We all laugh as Simons cheeks grow slightly red.

"Aaawwww no need to be embarrassed Si! Jordan was just kidding," Maia joined in on the conversation.

"We better hurry back to the auditorium before anyone notices we're all gone," Simon says as he lowers his head to hide his blush.

We all quickly left the music room and snuck back into the auditorium, just in time to hear the principal finish his speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passes just as slowly as the others.

As soon as school ends I catch a ride with Izzy to her house.

All week Maryse has been going crazy trying to clean up the house for Jace. The guest room was being aired out and fresh sheets were tucked into the edges. Most of the Lightwoods old toys and memorabilia had been moved out to the storage room but the room still had pictures on the shelves. There were pictures of Izzy and Alec running around at the beach and Maryse and Robert having dinner in Hawaii on an anniversary. My favorite was the one of Alec, Izzy, me, and Jace when we were younger playing in their backyard on an old swing set. I wonder if Jace would remember it.

We helped Maryse vacuum the living room and straighten throw pillows and wipe off the coffee table.

Maryse finally freed us from cleaning duty and Izzy and I headed up to her room.

I was reading an old manga I had borrowed from their little brother Max while Izzy filed her nails and skimmed through a magazine.

"Hey Clary?"

I look up from my manga at Izzy who is now just staring at a magazine.

"Yes?" I ask slowly. Izzy had that look on her face as if she is either going to ask something embarrassing or something that will be sad.

"Has Simon ever said anything about me to you?"

"Oh my gosh! You like Simon!" I try to act surprised to hide the fact that it is so obvious.

"N-no I don't! I just want to know if he ever says anything." She has a major blush covering her cheeks now.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I think if you like him you should just say it. You won't get anywhere by asking me questions."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if this ruins everything between us?"

"Trust me. It won't."

"You're sure?" I have never heard Izzy sound so insecure.

"Positive. Now if you will excuse me I am getting to a good part of the manga and I want to finish it before I have to go home."

"Nerd," Izzy mumbles. She tries to look tuff but in her eyes I can tell she has new hope from the conversation we just had. I smile slightly before sticking out my tongue and going back to reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jace arrived on the 31st so he would have a day to get ready and settle in.

That morning I brushed all the knots out of my curly red hair and put on a green tank top that brought out the green in my eyes. I slid on skinny jeans, my black converse, and a dark jean jacket. I slowly looked myself up and down in the mirror.

"I look good."

I left my room and headed downstairs. I see my mom cooking in the kitchen. For some reason I am in such a good mood today that I run up and hug her.

She is surprised and almost drops the spatula she had been cooking with.

"Oh Clary! What's going on?" Surprise is laced through her voice.

"Mom! Today is the day that Jace comes! I get to see him again!" I sound like a five year old in a candy store.

"Oh sweetie I'm so excited! Just try not to get too excited. He probably wants to be treated as a normal teenager. Also please don't feel bad if he doesn't remember. There's a very good chance he doesn't remember any of us.

I let go of her and try to compose myself.

"You're right. I need to act normal." I repeat those words over and over in my head.

"Clary you probably should head over to the Lightwoods. They go to pick him up in a few hours."

I leave the house after saying bye to my mom. The butterflies are flying around in my stomach again and I feel almost dizzy.

I finally reach the Lightwoods and park my car out on the driveway. I walk up to the front door and open it. The inside is a frenzy of Lightwoods running around, trying to do last minute cleaning.

"There you are Clary," Maryse calls from inside the living room. "Will you help Izzy clean up that black hole she calls her room?"

I laugh on the inside. It's true. Izzy's room is a giant mix of cloths, makeup, magazines, anything you could think of Izzy probably had in that room.

I open the door to see Izzy tying to cram everything into her closet. I am actually surprised at how clean it is.

"I never knew you had wood floors." I say sarcastically as I look around.

"Shut up Clary and help me. We only have a few more hours and I still want to bake some cookies for Jace!"

"I don't think that's a good Idea Izz." She sends me a glare from her closet. "I mean making cookies might mess up the kitchen and Maryse already worked so hard to clean it up."

"Nice try Clary. At least you have the decency to make me feel as if I am not completely hopeless. Now come over here and quickly close the closet door."

I help her shove everything into her closet than slide the door closed as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure it won't explode," I ask, eyeing the closet doors cautiously.

"Well if it does than I always have under my bed."

Time skip

A few hours later

"TIME TO GO!" Everyone appears in the front hall as Maryse does a last look at the house.

"Okay everyone. Jace will be coming in at 1:00. We have to wait outside his gate for when he arrives and help him pick up his bags. Okay do we have everyone?" Maryse does a quick head count.

We all pile into the Lightwoods car. I'm sitting in the backseat between Izzy and Max.

"Hey Clary, look at this new manga I got the other day!" Max shows me his new volume of manga.

"Hey nerd, leave Clary alone," Izzy jokes.

"I'm not a nerd," Max says indignantly, pouting a little bit.

The rest of the car ride passes with small jokes and light conversation. I think we are all trying to cover up how nervous we are.

We finally reach the airport and head to the proper gate to wait for Jace. Max has a small sign that has Jace scrawled across it in all capitals. "He will need to know where he has to go." Max had told us all when he had made it. Max was just as excited as we were to see Jace.

We stand outside the door and wait until the plane lands.

Soon passengers start to un-board the plane. We search the crowd for Jace.

After a few people have un-boarded the plane I see a golden god get off the plane.

"Oh my god is that Jace," Izzy whispers into my ear. She saw him too.

He looks around for a second than spots us. Our eyes meet for a second and my breath catches in my throat. _"Act normal, act normal. He might not remember you." _ I start to repeat these words over and over in my head.

He begins to walk over to us.

**Ok slight cliffy, but at least this chapter was a little longer than the others. :D Anyway I don't really have anything to say so….. Anyway please read and review! I will try to update again soon. **


	6. Nerves

**A/N: Sorry for a little bit of a long wait! I was sick and couldn't write D: Sorry! But I'm back! I don't own anything! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jace's POV

I only had one more day until I left for hell. I already knew all of the girls would be going crazy. I didn't know if I could handle all the screaming people.

I looked at the suitcase I was trying to pack. On top of all my clothes and other junk sat the picture that had arrived in the mail when I had gotten the winners letter. I stared at the red heads face until I had memorized it. The striking emerald eyes and the porcelain tone of her skin all seemed so familiar.

I laugh at myself. For as long as I can remember I have never _obsessed _over a girl. Though for some reason this Clary girl hasn't left my mind once. Then it hits me. A piece of where I know her from.

_It is the day after the accident and I am sitting awake in the hospital room. _

"_Why can't I remember anything?" Literally my mind is blank. Every memory I try to pull up is black._

_I lay in the room staring out the window at the light raindrops hitting my window and listen to the soothing patter of rain like tiny feet running on the window. _

_Suddenly there is a knock on the door. _

_I look over at the door and watch as a short red head runs in. _

"_Oh Jace, thank god your all right! I have been crazy with worry ever since your mom called me and I just can't believe this happened! I wish I could have gotten here sooner but my mom had to work and my dad was who knows where. Oh right this isn't about me! Sorry I have to calm down I've just been so worried. Oh god and now I'm repeating myself! Oh and you probably don't want me to keep talking. God and now I'm rambling. I already talked to Selene and she said that the doctors said you were okay and I just had to-"_

"_Sorry. Could you be quite for a second?"_

"_Oh ya sure Jace. Sorry."_

_I rack my brain for a single memory. The girl standing in the corner isn't helping with her occasional fidgeting and shifting feet. _

_For a moment we just sit there quietly. After a while I think the quite gets too much for her and she starts walking towards me. She reaches me and slowly picks up my hand. I look up at her slightly surprised. _

"_Really Jace. How are you?" She lightly squeezes my hand._

_I pause for a moment._

"_I'm sorry but who are you again?" I say back_

_She drops my hand, a look of pure shock on her face. _

Could they have been the same girl? If she is how does she know me? How could I not remember anything?

I realize I have been staring at one of my blank walls for ten minutes. There is a knock on the door before someone comes busting in.

"Hey Jacey-kins! How's the packing for the Big Apple goin?" Raphael stands in the door way smirking down at me.

"Are you drunk," is my simple answer back to him.

"Nope. I am 85 percent sober right now."

"So you're drunk?"

"Nah man. Gosh someone's in a bad mood. Does someone need a hug," he jokes back at me.

"No. Drunk people aren't allowed in here," I joke right back.

"I already told you I am more than 50 percent sober!"

"Just let me pack," I say, practically begging him to leave me alone. We could probably have an argument about if he was drunk or not for a year.

"Fine fine. Don't let me get between you and your lovely girlfriend suitcase."

He finally leaves my door with one last smirk.

My mind travels back to Clary and I mentally curse myself. Why can't I get my head away from her?

I decide it's useless and finish packing hoping once I figure out who this girl is I can start thinking about something besides her.

I grab my stuff and head out to the living room. Raphael stands in the middle wiping away fake tears.

"I never thought I would see the day that my little Jacey would finally go."

I lightly punch his shoulder with a smirk.

"Ouch Jace that hurt," he fakes pain trying to fight off a smirk. I smirk back at him.

"Whatever. Maybe while I'm gone you can go to the gym and learn to take a punch like a man." I punch my fists to my chest like an ape just to emphasize my point.

"Jace no matter what you do in New York I just want you to know that if you don't bring me back a souvenir I am sending you right back on that plane."

"I'm so glad to know that you will be glad to see me when I get back."

A page suddenly comes to our built in intercom system, interrupting our conversation.

"_Jace Wayland. Your car is here now."_

"Guess it's time to go." I step out into the small hallway that separates our pent house from the elevator.

I wiggle my fingers at him in a girly wave as he wipes another fake tear away.

Airport security is surprisingly easy when you are famous. I had no trouble getting through security and before I knew it I was boarding the plane to my first-class seat.

I settle into the seat and lean back slightly. I check my phone for any messages as I wait for the other passengers to go to the crappy seats in the back and I smirk at any cute girl that passes. A few try to stop and talk but they are quickly hurried along by their parents, the crowd, or the flight crew.

The passengers are all settled and we go through the safety procedures. I listen for about a minute before tuning it out. 'I've already heard all this,' I take out a book from my carryon and read for most of the flight before I begin listening to my IPod.

Finally the flight was over. I grabbed my overhead and left the plane. For most of the flight one of the female flight attendants had been flirting with me. I had wanted to tell her to go away but I shouldn't punish other people for my good looks.

I walk slowly through the hall way trying to collect myself and look as calm as possible. I am almost to the door and I stand up straighter. I walk out of the hallway and look around the crowded air-port.

A thought occurs to me suddenly. '_How the hell am I supposed to know which family to go to?'_ I probably should have thought about this before.

I quickly scan the room and my eyes meet with fiery red hair, the skin of a china doll, and the same emerald eyes that have been plaguing my thoughts for the past few weeks. My breath catches slightly at how beautiful she is. I see a girl with long black hair that must be Izzy whisper something in Clary's ear before looking in my direction. I turn my feet in their direction and begin the walk over to them, trying to supress the nerves that are already rising within me again.

**A/N Please review and tell me ways I can improve! It would really help!**


	7. Awkward

**A/N Yay! I love all the positive feedback I am getting for this story. For the longest time I didn't want to post anything because I thought people would hate my writing! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! ON WITH THE STORY! (I don't own anything)**

_Recap_

_He looks around for a second than spots us. Our eyes meet for a second and my breath catches in my throat. __"Act normal, act normal. He might not remember you." __I start to repeat these words over and over in my head._

_He begins to walk over to us._

Clary's POV

"Hey my name is Jace. Are you the Lightwoods?" His words address all of us but his eyes stay on mine. I can't look away from his deep golden orbs.

"Yes we are. It is very nice to meet you Jace." Maryse says politely. She extends her hand to shake his and he pulls his eyes away from mine. When he looks up to meet the eyes of the owner of the extended hand a flash of surprise shows across his face.

"I don't know you by any chance, do I?" he asks.

"Why yes. Our family used to be very good friends with the Waylands. I would understand if you didn't remember us though. It was a long time ago and it was when you were very young.

A lie. The Lightwoods had been Jace's second family. Izzy, Alec, and Jace had treated each other like brother and sister and it had been like that until he got in that accident.

"Oh ok," is all Jace replies with, although I can still see that he is trying to remember them.

"Anyway Jace, these are my children Isabelle, Alexander, and Max." She points to each of them as she says their names. "And this is our very good friend Clarissa Fray." She points to me and our eyes meet again. I extend my hand and he extends his. When our hands touch a shock travels up my arm and spreads throughout my whole body.

"Please, call me Clary," I say, trying not to have my voice crack or squeak. It comes out a little strained. _He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remember. _Just by looking in his eyes as we shake hands can tell me this.

He doesn't seem to notice my falter and smirks at me. "Jace Wayland."

We shake hands for a little too long and as soon as I realize this I quickly drop his hand.

Jace shakes hands with the rest of the Lightwoods.

After all the introductions are finished we stand there awkwardly for a while.

"So Jace, why don't we go get your bags." Maryse interrupts the silence and begins to walk off towards the carousel with all the luggage. Maryse leaves us no choice but to follow and soon we are all trailing after her trying to create conversation.

"So Jace, are you excited to visit our school?"

"Ya I guess. At least, I am as excited as one can get about school."

"Ya."

As we are walking down to the carousel I notice all the stares people are sending us. Several flashes are going off and we try to pick up the pace to the luggage pick up.

"Ok Jace what luggage is yours," Maryse asks.

Jace describes his luggage and we spread out around the long carousel to find it.

I walk to the other side of the carousel and stand by myself. After a while I notice a presence next to me.

I look to my right and see Jace standing next to me. Suddenly the butterflies I had tried so hard to suppress come alive again in my stomach.

"So, Clary right?"

I nod at Jace, not sure if I am able to form any sort of coherent word.

"What do you like to do Clary?" I know he is just trying to be friendly and start a conversation. He probably doesn't even care.

"Well I like to draw and sing."

He looks sideways at me and has a bit of a surprised smile.

"You sing?"

"Well just a little bit. I kinda just do it for fun."

"Remind me to have you sing for me sometimes." I look up at him surprised.

"You want to hear _me _sing?" I can hear the disbelief in my own voice.

"Well if you don't mind."

For some reason I thought he would be different. It was so weird to see Jace, _my _Jace, and have him act the same way yet not remember me. I look towards the floor to try to hide the water condensing in my eyes. _I want my Jace back._

"FOUND IT!" We quickly look up to see Max tugging as hard as he can to get the silver suitcase of the carousel. The edge keeps getting stuck and it is too heavy for his small, scrawny arms to lift so he begins to get dragged after it. Jace laughs and runs over to help him.

I stare after him. This is the Jace I know. He was always so kind to little Max. It seemed everyone had a soft spot for the little guy. The fact he is helping Max is giving me hope. Maybe if he can act like he used to around Max then we can get to a point where he can act like he used to around me to. Just maybe I can get my Jace back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We leave the airport and all squeeze into the car again. It is extra cramped with Jace and all his stuff.

This time Jace sits up front and Alec sits back with us.

Izzy sits next to Max who sits next to me who is next to Alec.

"Ouch Max! Stop pulling on my hair," Izzy screams.

"I'm not!" Max says back.

"Ya you are. Mom tell Max to stop pulling my hair!"

I laugh from my spot next to Max and Alec and Jace join in.

Izzy glares at me.

"Having your hair pulled out is not funny Clarissa," Izzy scolds.

"Hey it wasn't just me laughing. Scold those two also," I defend pointing to the still chuckling boys.

"Ya but you are the one who started it."

Our playful banter lasts until we reach the Lightwoods.

We help carry all of Jace's stuff up to his room.

"Would you like our help to set up or would you rather do it yourself," Maryse asks politely.

"I can do it by myself but I am kind of hungry."

"Of course you are. Let's go begin dinner. Come on everyone and let Jace get unpacked." Maryse leaves with Izzy, Max, and Alec in tow. I stay behind.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Jace?"

He looks up as if surprised one of us stayed behind.

"Uh I guess," he says.

I've never been so uncertain around boys before. With Simon it was natural and Jordan had been my friend for a long time so it wasn't hard to talk to him at all, but being around Jace just made me sound like a total idiot.

I walk over to him and lean next to him by his suitcase.

"Hey Clary?" I look at him and notice how much of a small distance there is between our two faces.

I blush slightly. "Yes?"

"Uh, never mind." I look at him for another second. I couldn't help but wonder if being around me made him feel as uncertain as it makes me feel to be around him.

_Of course it doesn't Clary. He probably has been with more girls than you could count. Why would he feel different around you?_

He interrupts my little internal speech by clearing his throat.

"Umm Clary?"

"Oh, ya, sorry. What did you say?"

"Will you please put this stuff over on the desk?"

"Of course."

I take the stack of things over to the desk.

A small picture comes off the stack and I pick it up.

The picture shows a group of guys with Jace in the middle with a giant smirk on his face.

"Who are these guys, Jace?"

"Oh that's my band," He answers simply.

I notice all their arms around each others shoulders.

"You guys look really close."

"Ya you could say that."

I finish taking his things to the desk and set it all down.

The rest of the time unpacking is spent mostly in silence. All I can hope is that it won't be this awkward all month.

**A/N So I know I am getting Jace's charecter wrong and that this chapter was weak. I want him to start acting cokier when school begins. Please give me constructive critisism for my writing. It really helps! **


	8. Since When Was School a Good Idea?

**A/N So I know I say this a lot and I don't know why I keep saying it but I really want you all to know that I love all the positive feedback for this story! This really inspires me to become a better writer!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Story named after He is We's song Kiss it Better. **

**On with the story!**

Jace's POV

_Recap _

_I quickly scan the room and my eyes meet with fiery red hair, the skin of a china doll, and the same emerald eyes that have been plaguing my thoughts for the past few weeks. My breath catches slightly at how beautiful she is. I see a girl with long black hair that must be Izzy whisper something in Clary's ear before looking in my direction. I turn my feet in their direction and begin the walk over to them, hoping this whole trip won't be a total pain. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Before I reach the Lightwoods and Clary I make a quick battle plan.

_Plan #1. Try not to act like a total ass. _

Before I had left my publicist said it probably wouldn't be a good thing if on my first day the family already hated me. I mean first impressions are everything, right?

I calm myself inside and keep my eyes on Clary. She has some calming effect on me, even though I haven't even talked to her yet.

_What was it about this girl? _

I reach them slowly and introduce myself.

_Not that I need to. I mean who doesn't know Jace Wayland? _ I think to myself cockily.

"Hey my name is Jace. Are you the Lightwoods?" _Like I even had to ask. This little kid's sign could probably be seen across the airport. _

I'm still looking at Clary. She can't seem to look away from me and I try to hide a rising smirk. I don't know why but I want this girl to like me for some reason. I don't want her to think I am a total jerk and for some reason smirking in her face might not help with this case.

"Yes we are. It is very nice to meet you Jace," Mrs. Lightwood's words break my trance. I tear my eyes away from Clary's green orbs and look at Mrs. Lightwood. I reach to her extended hand and shake it firmly.

She looks like she wouldn't take any crap from anyone. I'm sure if she wanted, she could lead the army and no one would rise against her because of the no nonsense look in her eyes. I try to suppress the shiver that runs through my body.

Something else in her eyes is different though. This isn't the first time I have seen these eyes.

"I don't know you by any chance, do I," I try to ask as politely as possible.

Her response is almost immediate.

"Why yes. Our family used to be very good friends with the Waylands. I would understand if you didn't remember us though. It was a long time ago and it was when you were very young."

I know this is close but not exactly true. There is something else.

I decide to go along with it although I store this information in my brain for later inspection.

"Oh ok," is my simple reply.

After she introduces me to everyone we go to find our luggage. On the way there I notice the flashes and stares and smirk out at the people gawking at us, well me.

Time Skip

Next day- aka first day of school

**(A/N If you read the last chapter everything happens just the same. I think it would be boring if I just went through all that stuff again)**

Jace's POV

A sound is filling my room. In my groggy, half asleep state, my mind can't seem to comprehend the noise screaming throughout my room. Somehow by natural instinct my hand manages to fly across my body and over to the bedside table, hitting the noise maker and silencing it finally.

I haven't had to deal with an alarm in months.

I continue to lie in my bed and am just about to fall asleep when my door is banged open.

The sound is startling and has me bolting up in bed in seconds.

I stare open mouthed at the door to see an Izzy clad in short pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Good to see the prince is up. Just so you know your highness, we have to be at school in 30 minutes," Izzy says with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to just go barging into someone's room? Especially a boy's room. What if I had been naked?" I say this all nonchalantly with a slight teasing undertone.

"I have two brothers. Trust me nakedness doesn't bother me anymore." Despite her words I still catch the involuntary shiver that passes through her back. Obviously some bad memory is linked with those words.

"Well leave for a second. Unless of course you want to see me change," I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows up and down, over exaggerating the movements. I think it would feel weird to like Izzy. She seems more like a sister to me and believe it or not but incest isn't really my thing.

"I'll pass today. Anyway be downstairs in ten minutes or we'll leave without you, your royal highness."

She closes the door with a flourish and an exaggerated bow.

I laugh and silently look back on my conversation. Already I feel pretty comfortable around the Lightwoods. I thought I would feel out of place when I got here but Maryse treated me like one of her own.

She had scolded me last night when I had called her Mrs. Lightwood. She insisted I call her Maryse because Mrs. Lightwood made her sound old and who was I to argue with the women who looked like she could break an arm with her stare alone?

I slowly get up and get dressed. I try to take as long a time as I can to see how much I can piss Izzy off.

Not too long after I hear it.

"JACE! IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE HELL UP I WILL GO UP THERE AND DRAG YOU TO SCHOOL!"

I chuckle to myself and head down the stairs into the grand entry.

So far all I know how to do is make it from my room to the front to the kitchen and dining room. I seriously might get lost. I mean my pent house in L.A. is big, huge even, but not as large as the Lightwoods mansion.

I smirk at Izzy's fuming form at the door and Alec's impatient stance next to her. I have already figured out Alec hardly speaks and that he prefers silence over any conversation.

We head out to Izzy's car, a silver convertible BMW, and jump in.

I have barely gotten in before Izzy is speeding away.

Recommendation for people who want to live: Don't drive with Izzy.

I stare as we drive down roads filled with houses and apartments. We stop at the front of a small two story house.

Izzy repeatedly blares the horn at the house and I laugh when I hear the neighbors screaming from their windows for her to shut up. She continues to honk her horn just to piss them off.

I watch as a short red head comes running out of the house.

Of course Clary would be driving with us. My breath slightly catches in my throat.

When she reaches the car she has a look of pure amusement on her face.

"You know some people have threatened to move because of you," she asks amusedly.

"Well good for them. You definitely need new neighbors. Almost anyone would be better than these stuck up old people."

We finally make it to school. In all Izzy had run a light, cut off an elderly couple, and managed to thoroughly piss off and scare everyone on the sidewalks.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The sight when we reach the school is somehow unsurprising.

Everyone is lined up outside and the headmaster is waiting in the front. Girls have posters and t-shirts and cameras. Some guys look at me jealously. We all get out of the car and I can't help but miss the glares directed at Izzy and Clary from around all the girls in the crowd.

The principle steps up.

"Welcome Mr. Wayland to our humble school. My name is Mr. Morgenstern. I am happy you could join us this month" he says extending his hand for a shake.

I extend my hand as well.

"Please, call me Jace. I want you to treat me as you would any other student." I try to act courteous around any adult. Wouldn't want to set a bad impression or so my publicist tells me.

I look out at all the students after we are done shaking hands and send a wink to a few of the girls in the crowd. I start to smirk when a girl almost faints.

I look up at the building I will be spending most of my time in and internally grimace. Since when was going to normal school ever a good idea?

**A/N Thanks for reading. Critisism is appreciated! Please read and review!**


	9. Mr Superstar

**A/N So I realize this story has been moving very slowly. Hopefully it will start to pick up a little, soon. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! They keep me writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D**

**Here is chapter 9!**

Clary's POV

I want to laugh at all the people gathered outside our school. Everyone was so excited Jace was here. I had heard so many things from "Oh this will be great publicity to our school" or "OMG He is SO hot! I can't believe we get to spend a month with him!"

It bothered me that through this all I was still as invisible as I had been always. No one besides my friends had ever noticed me unless it was to make fun of me somehow.

I walked behind Jace along with Izzy and Alec and I notice all the glares being pointed at Izzy and me by jealous girls.

I smirk back at them, a smirk that gloated about my being close to _the _Jace Wayland.

I in no way wanted to dangle my relationship with Jace, if we even had one, over everyone, but I wasn't going to sit back as all these girls tried to step over me. I didn't have time to deal with them. I only had one month to get Jace to remember almost 14 years of his life.

Jace is introduced to the principal and we start to head into school. All the kids outside have followed us in. I notice Jace looking up at our school and can't help but wonder what would have happened to us if he hadn't gotten in the accident. I try to suppress the thoughts.

The principal excuses himself after walking in and suddenly everyone is at Jace, questions flying and different people trying to touch him.

I can see the smirk on his face as he drinks in the attention. I would try to help him but I think he is enjoying this too much and in the process of all the girls trying to touch him, I have been shoved to the very back of the crowd. I am still getting the nasty glares from any girl who looks my way. Some even smirk at me as I stand there trying to get back to Jace and the Lightwoods.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and I give a slight squeak of surprise. I turn around to see Simon, laughing at the squeak and small jump I had given. He gestures over to the front stairs and we go sit on the higher steps, watching the chaos from above.

"I should be in there helping them," I say as I glance at the forms of Izzy and Alec and a few teachers trying to keep the students from completely crushing him. I feel guilty sitting up here on the steps safely.

"Ah don't worry bout it Clare-Bear. Looks like Wayland is soaking it up and anyway with your height and size that crowd would crush you," he says with a slight smile.

I scowl over at him.

"I am NOT that short," I say as I try to sit up taller. He just laughs at my efforts.

Soon we are off, talking about a new anime or a new band name Simon and his weird band friends have come up with. I laugh and smile naturally when I am around Simon. We lean back on the stairs watching the crowd and laughing at jokes the other one makes when I feel eyes on me.

I glance up to see Jace staring up at Simon and me from his place among the crowd. That cocky smirk is gone and replaced by a frown. I see some un-known emotion cross his eyes as he catches me looking at him.

Simon waves a hand in my face and I slowly rip my eyes from Jace.

"Sorry, what was that Simon?"

"You spaced out. Oooooo does someone have the hots for Mr. Superstar?" he nudges me suggestively and wiggles his eyebrows.

I laugh.

"Please Simon. Even if I did have feelings for him there would be nothing I could do about it."

"Aw Clary. That's alright. You are way too short for him anyway."

I smack his arm and go back to laughing at his jokes until the bell rings and the crowd reluctantly begins to die down and go to class.

"Guess we better go to class." I look at Simon who is offering me his hand and I take it graciously.

"I should stay and help Jace get his schedule. See you in math."

"Yes, Another day with creepy Mrs. Thomas telling us about how her boyfriend broke up with her like thirty years ago. How I love that class," Simon says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I laugh once more and descend the stairs to where Izzy, Jace and Alec are all waiting.

"So how was it being the center of attention," I ask, an amused smile on my lips.

"Oh come on Clary, I am always the center of attention" Jace says with an answering smirk.

"Ahh there's the real Jace. I knew you were way to polite yesterday." I say in a scolding, joking tone.

"Well what did you expect? I know how to please Ms. Fray." He says in a flirtatious yet joking tone.

I feel like that sentence has more than one meaning.

"We should go get your schedule Mr. Wayland." I say in the most authoritive tone I can manage without a smile or laugh.

"Ok mom."

"That would be extremely awkward considering the fact you are three months older than me," I say with a smile.

"Oh and how did the amazing and very short Ms. Fray learn of my birth date," Jace says trying to mimic the voice of someone with a British accent.

"I am not very short!"

"Ok Clary believe whatever you want."

The whole time Jace and I are having this little banter, Izzy and Alec stand by, slightly awkward.

Izzy suddenly nudges me and gestures to the time.

I stare in mock horror.

"Oh no, I shall be a whole seven minutes late to class! Mrs. Thomas will have my head!"

Izzy cringes. "Who says that?"

Jace laughs.

"Apparently, Clary does," Jace says after he has suppressed his laugh.

We walk over to the office to get Jace's schedule laughing and joking, Alec and Izzy finally joining in the fun.

Through this whole time, no one notices the eyes staring at us from behind the corner.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait! Thank you for all these amazing reviews! And I know this chapter was a little shorter and hopefully they will begin to get a little longer. OOOO a sort of cliffy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or gramatical errors. Critisism is appreciated!**


	10. You've Been Warned

**A/N I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a while and I hate the authors that don't update for months so I'm gonna try really hard to keep updating. School has been a total ass. I will try to keep updating and break is coming up in a few weeks so I can update more then. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Clary's POV**

I only have a few classes with Jace, art, science, and gym. It was hard to get classes with him but we pulled some strings. I am so excited when I walk out of the classroom on my way to art.

I love the art room. Floor to ceiling windows cover a wall that overlooks the woods placed behind our school. Giant skylights let in extra light and the walls and floors are all covered with splattered paint and small clumps of clay.

I am so lost in thought I don't realize there is someone behind me until they clear their throat.

I turn around quickly and see Aline, a nasty queen bee bitch.

She grabs me by the back of my jacket and drags me into a nearby janitor closet.

She quickly closes the door and turns around to glare at me.

"What the hell Aline," I yell at her as she now scowls at me.

"You know why the hell I dragged you in here. You really didn't think the whole innocent act would last forever, did you?"

"Ok Aline. You have me know. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Why such harsh language from a goody goody," she glowers at me.

"Wow Aline. Good comeback. What are you five?"

This seems to set her off. She grabs a handful of my hair and drags my head up to look at her. She is taller than me by around five inches thanks to the slut heels she wears every day.

"I want you to stay away from Jace. An ugly ginger like you would only scar the reputation he's built for himself," she says this in a sickly sweet voice that screams of threats.

"You can't make me do anything, slut." I am tempted to spit in her face at the red head comment.

"Oh trust me. I can pull a few strings and make it so your life is an absolute hell."

I don't back down at her threat, just glare back at her eyes.

"You seem to have forgotten who it was that got Jace here in the first place."

"Oh if you were the one who got Jace here, then why isn't he in many of your classes? I heard the radio offer and it said that he would be in all his hosts' classes."

"Well Izzy helped out."

"Exactly. I'm sure Isabelle can handle Jace on her own. No one needs our wants you to tag along Clary."

"Why do you hate me so much Aline? What did I do to you?"

"I saw the way you were talking with Jace. Just because he was joking back with you doesn't mean he actually likes you. He was just being the polite wonderful guy he is,"

"Oh so you like Jace and want me to back off cause you think I'm a threat," I say.

She laughs but I can see a little worry in her eyes. "Why in the world would I think of you as a threat? I mean just look at you. Short, flat, plain, ugly. No guy besides that nerd would ever want to be with you."

Her comments do sting a little and my rage builds when she brings Simon into this. I know that Jace is absolutely gorgeous and that I'm plain but I guess I didn't want to believe that I was too plain for him.

"I just want you to remember my little warning before you go and regret knowing him."

She gives me one last smirk before tossing her hair over her shoulder and strutting out the door to join her posse down the hall.

I stand there for a little bit before getting myself together and leaving the closet. I look at the clock and see that I am now late for my next class.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I dash down the halls and into the art room where everyone turns to look at me, including Jace and the Izzy.

I blush slightly and go to sit down quickly in between Jace and Izzy.

"Thank you for joining us today Clarissa," the teacher remarks and I turn my head down a little.

We are working on painting today and she tells us to paint whatever we want.

I pull out all the supplies and prepare the paint and easel. I am just sitting down when I feel eyes on me.

I turn to see Izzy and Lace looking at me.

"Where were you clary? You are never late to class, especially art. Do you know how hard it was to save that seat for you" Izzy inquires.

"I, um, dropped my stuff in the hall and had to pick it all up. It took forever to get all the stuff picked up and in the right order."

I can tell she doesn't believe me and that I will get more questions but she turns away to let me draw.

I know turn to Jace to deal with his staring.

"Yyyyeeeesss?" I drawl out.

"Your hair is messed up, like someone grabbed it."

I can feel Izzy turn quickly to inspect my hair.

Shit, forgot to fix my hair.

"Oh ya. It got messed up when I dropped all my stuff and I was in such a hurry to get to class I forgot to fix it."

I try to laugh it off. He stares at me for a little longer. I turn my head away from his searching gold eyes before I start to blush and begin my painting.

By the end of class I have a painting of a girl sitting on a swing. She is all alone with not another soul in sight. The whole painting is in shades of gray and black and white except for the girl's bright red hair.

Jace takes a look at my painting and a look of surprise shows up.

"Wow Clary, that is really good. I didn't know you were an artist too."

I blush slightly at Jace's comment. I mean it's hard not to when someone so gorgeous compliments you.

I thank him and turn to put my painting on the drying rack desperately trying to hide my blush.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The rest of the day goes by relatively quickly and before I know it we are getting into the car.

When we reach the Lightwoods everyone scrams until it is just Jace and I in the front hall. I try to keep my eyes on anywhere but him.

"Clary?"

Here it comes. The questioning I have been avoiding all day.

"Yes," I ask cautiously, turning to look him in the eyes. No point in running anymore. Might as well face the music now.

"Would you like to go get some food with me? I want to get to know you better,"

I know the shock I feel is showing on my face and he looks a little nervous.

"Was that weird," he asks, a little embarrassed.

No way. The Jace Wayland is embarrassed.

I cover my shock quickly.

"No, no that wasn't weird at all."

He smiles and I melt on the inside. Something comes alive inside me with a giant violent fluttering, and I feel like I am no longer touching the ground.

Oh god I am in love with Jace still.

I thought that over the years I had been able to bury the feeling but it was coming awake like a bear waking up from hibernation.

There is an awkward silence between us for a while before I choose to break it.

"I'd love to."

"What," he asks.

"I would love to get food with you." I laugh and I feel giddy on the inside. I want to slap myself and how weird I am acting.

He grins and we leave.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

That was so much fun.

Although most the people were staring at us while getting our food I genuinely had a great time with Jace.

Suddenly thoughts of Aline and her threat sour my good mood. I can only wonder what they will do if I continue to be around him.

I flop on my bed, suddenly exhausted from the slight mental strains of the day.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Time skip: Like two days later. _

My day has been relatively normal. I've gotten envious glares and angry stares from most the girls in school.

I'm glad to finally be able to be in art again. I love the feeling of a paintbrush in my hand and getting lost in a painting. Almost like how I feel when singing.

I am finished painting my new painting and walk over to the drying rack. After placing it on a new rack I search for my painting from a few days ago. I find it a few racks down and when I see it I feel like screaming.

I stare at it for a long time. At some point Izzy and Jace come to see what's going on.

Over my black and white painting is a big red X.

I turn it over to inspect the back. A note had been carelessly taped to the back. I open it trying to hide the contents from Izzy and Jace. After quickly reading it I stuff it in my pocket before they can see.

"Oh my gosh Clary. Who would do this to your painting?" Izzy leans down to hug me and I hug her back. I stay silent as I stare forlornly at it.

We show it to the teacher and she says she will show the principle and that she can't believe someone would destroy a piece of art.

I quickly leave the room after class is over, not waiting for Izzy and Jace who slightly call for me to slow down.

All I can think of are the words on the note.

"_You have been warned."_

**A/N: So I hope you like this chapter! Any sort of criticism is appreciated. I really am sorry and will hopefully start writing more frequently. **


	11. The Party part 1

**A/N Sooooo ya. I don't really have a good excuse for not updating except for some writers block. I really am just letting this story free and I don't have a real plan for it (well except the end). Thank you for all the support and everything! Just so you know I read every review and all of them make me so happy! On with the story! (Oh and sorry for lack of a good chapter title. Its kinda late and my creative juices are on vacation in who knows where.)**

**I don't own the characters. Only the plot :D**

**Clary's POV**

I have been avoiding Jace all week. Every time he starts to talk to me, I see Aline out of the corner of my eye and make up some excuse for having to leave the conversation.

It was totally stupid, my irrational fear of Aline, but I had seen kids leave our school because of her, yet she never gets in trouble because her father is one of the school's biggest donors.

I can tell Jace is beginning to get frustrated with all of us. Somehow the conversations have turned awkward and eventually the popular kids pulled him over to their table. We all watch as they joke and play around continuously. My mouth goes dry every time he smiles and I watch as he laughs. I know that is where he belongs now, with kids that actually made him laugh but I can't help but wish things would go back to before he had forgotten.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I glower over at the table where I see Aline wrapped around Jace's arm like ivy as he talks with the football team.

There is a silence over our whole table.

No one talks to each other as we all eat our lunch. Finally, Maia is fed up with the awkward silence and she slams her fork on the table.

"Look I don't know what's going on between Mr. Popularity and you guys but I am sick of all the awkward silence. Simon make another one of your crappy jokes." She turns to Simon with a pleading look, desperate for some action. All he does is look sourly back at her.

"My jokes are not crappy." He sounds like a five year old with a pout on his face.

She stares pointedly at him. "Ya they are. Jokes are only funny when everyone gets them.

The air around our table is lifted a little at their banter and we begin to crack smiles. Soon we are all laughing hysterically for no reason.

"Guys I haven't even made the joke yet," Simon says.

We are all laughing too hard to pay attention.

We all calm down and the air around us is relaxed once again.

Talk begins at our table again for the first time in a few days. I talk with everyone a bit and laugh, just like we used to.

When I am in between conversations I feel eyes on me and turn to see Jace staring at us. He continues to stare at me and we watch each other, staring into each other's eyes before he turns away to talk to someone else. I feel a slight twinge of disappointment as he turns away.

I catch Aline's glare before turning around to talk to Izzy.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Izzy has plans for a big party this weekend. Being the day before, she has forced Maia and me to go dress shopping with her.

Grudgingly I agree because of their excited faces. For some strange reason, they love to dress me up.

Knowing Izzy this party will be full of drunken, loud teenagers and her parents will be out of town tomorrow making that evening so much better. Note my sarcasm.

We enter Izzy's favorite dress shop and head straight to the prom/party dress section. Izzy has this store memorized. She is well known here and she receives hugs and hellos from almost all the staff.

We reach the isle we were looking for. Izzy and Maia immediately start checking out different dresses while I stand there awkwardly. Shopping has never been my thing.

Izzy notices me standing awkwardly and pulls me towards the rack, handing me five different dresses.

She pushes me to the changing rooms and gives me a look that says 'Try them on or we are never leaving.' For me, the sooner we get out of here the better.

I try on all the dresses and show them to Maia and Izzy. The best I get is an "it looks good, but you could look better." I am starting to get frustrated.

When they hand me ten more dresses I feel like ripping them.

I take them into the dressing room, practicing one of those therapist breathing techniques I learned from T.V.

The last dress I try on is a short black dress that goes about mid-thigh. It is a soft, slightly stretchy material that somehow makes my tiny curves look slightly bigger. A bright, thin green sash is wrapped tightly around the waist and it complements my green eyes, making them look brighter.

I walk out and Maia and Izzy gasp. Before I can stop them Izzy has bought the dress and is pushing me back into the changing room to get re-dressed in my normal clothes.

I come out, the dress slung across my arm and glare at Izzy.

"You didn't have to pay for it," I say stubbornly, slightly pouting out my lip.

"They love me here. I got like a forty percent discount. Oh and I plan on getting my money back by you letting me do your hair and make-up for the party."

"Hey! No fair! I wanna help" Maia butts in.

"What a second. Do I really have to do that? Can't I just pay you back some other way," I ask desperately. See with Izzy I would need to be there six hours before the party for her to get my HAIR done. Her and her stupid perfectionism.

"No way Clary. You can borrow a pair of my shoes tomorrow. I want you there at seven in the morning. No excuses. Thanks!"

I gape at her. The party isn't supposed to start until eight or nine. What the hell does she plan to do in that time?

"Close your mouth Clary. You look like an idiot. Don't forget your dress! Come on we're going home now." She says all this while I continue to stare at her, dreading the pain and torture I will go through tomorrow.

**A/N So once again sorry for the long wait. I am having a hard time coming up with some of these simple ideas. Curse you slow brain! Your guys' criticism really helps because I am an amateur so thanks. The next chapter will be the party (Hopefully a little Clace to!) I will try to update as soon as possible though I am going on vacation in two days. I will try! Okay I need to stop rambling. Bye! **


	12. The Party part 2

**A/N I am on vacation right now. YAY WARM WEATHER! (It's snowing back at home) So I am trying to get back on a regular updating schedule. Here is the party part 2. Thank you for all the feedback and everything. It really motivates me! There will be some Clace in here so look forward to it! **

**I don't own.**

I arrive at Izzy's house right on time. I walk right in without knocking. I didn't need to, I practically lived here. Anyway I had no reason to be polite to Izzy right now and she just said she got to do my makeup.

She never said I couldn't complain.

As I walk in I run literally right into Jace. I stumble back, almost dropping my dress that has been folded and placed in my bag.

He catches my arm and swiftly pulls me up, his other arm wrapping around my waist. As soon as I am standing up right he lets me go and a harsh streak of disappointment goes through me.

"Hey Ginger."

"Oh no, not you too," I say miserably. That is the nickname all of the populars have conjured up from their small minds for me.

"Heh. I'm just kidding Clary. Anyway your hair looks more like it's on fire than a normal ginger."

I scowl at him and he holds up his hands in defeat.

Izzy comes bounding down the stairs with Maia in tow.

"CLARY YOU'RE HERE!" She looks slightly stressed as she carries a box of mystery items down the stairs. Maia runs over to me and grabs the bag.

"Did you bring your dress?"

I nod

"What about shoes?"

"Izzy said I could borrow some from her."

"Great than come and help us set up and then we shall make you look hot."

I follow without another word to anyone but send a look over my shoulder to Jace that says 'help me.'

He just shrugs.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Izzy, I'm allergic to makeup," I complain, hoping she will not put me through hours of pain.

"Bullshit Clary now come sit down so we can do your hair." Shit, didn't work.

"I'm allergic to getting my hair done too." I will try anything at this point.

She just glares at me and I sit down in front of her without saying another word.

I scowl at myself in the mirror as she works and Maia finds a pair of shoes.

She comes out with a triumphant smirk on her face.

In her hands she holds at least five inch stiletto, black heels. I gape at her.

"You actually think I will be able to walk in those," I look at her like she's an idiot.

"Ya. I mean if someone with the brain capacity of Aline can do it than why not someone like you?"

"You have way more faith in my heel walking abilities than I do," I scowl at the mention of Aline's name. I hate that bitch.

Maia lies out my outfit on the bed then comes over to help Izzy with my hair.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It is only a few minutes before people will actually start showing up. Being Izzy, she has invited pretty much everyone in the class, meaning this party will be a big one. Izzy and Maia both look spectacular in their dresses.

I am in my dress with a curly updo, smoky eyes, and red lipstick.

"Oh Clary you look beautiful. What do you think?" Izzy says expectantly.

"I look like a slut," I say bluntly.

She laughs and hauls me downstairs just as people are starting to arrive.

My heels are killing me and I almost trip at least three times on the stairs.

As we stand and greet people Maia goes to turn on the music. An upbeat song comes on with a pulsing beat.

I glare at all the guys giving Izzy and I looks.

I know this will be a long night.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The party is about half way through and Izzy has somehow dragged me onto the dance floor.

I try to mimic the moves Izzy has been pulling all night but I can't seem to get it right.

I spot Simon sitting at the side and go to sit next to him.

"Wow Clary, You look great, but just out of curiosity where is the rest of that dress?" he smirks at me.

I punch him in the arm.

"Sorry. But I really am amazed. I mean I never thought I would see the day that THE Clarissa Fray would wear a dress."

I punch him again.

"Ouch. If you keep punching me I will have a bruise."

"If you keep making comments about what I am wearing, I will keep punching you."

We joke until the song changes. I love the beat and decide to give the dancing thing another go.

I stand after saying bye to Simon and make my way through the crowd. Slowly I begin to dance in time with everyone else and I get lost in the music.

I feel hands place themselves on my hips and I whirl around. Behind me is Sebastian, probably the biggest pervert I have ever met, with a smirk set on his face.

"Hey Ginger. You look_ really_ good tonight." He places his arms back around me, a little too close to my butt for comfort.

I smack his arms away.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I say exasperatedly.

"Why, just a dance with the Fireball herself," he says, that smirk still on his face.

"Fuck off Sebastian," I say with as much hostility as I can.

"Ah come on Clare-bear. It looked like you had some pretty good moves and that dress is begging to be touched."

"I think she said to leave her alone," a voice says. We both turn towards it and are both equally surprised to see Jace. He looks calm but there is a threatening tone to his voice.

"Sorry man didn't know you two were together."

"We're not." He says, and his words sting me a little.

"Then why do you care what I do to the Ginger?" Genuine confusion is on Sebastian's face.

"I care that she doesn't want you to touch her and you refuse to listen." His voice has become a bit more strained, as if he is holding back, the threatening look increasing.

Sebastian almost gives him a dumbfound look before holding his hands up in surrender and slinking back into the crowd. Good riddance snake.

I turn to Jace and notice him looking at me.

"Thanks," I say, my voice coming out a little breathier than intended.

"No problem," he says and I notice something glimmering in his eyes.

He suddenly takes my hand and pulls me away from the crowd of sweaty bodies.

I find myself in a quiet, deserted hall way of the Lightwood mansion with the Jace Wayland pinning me to the wall, a serious look in his eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me Clary," He asks me gently.

I look away, no longer able to look him in the eye anymore. How will I tell him about Aline?

"Have I," I ask as innocently as possible.

"Don't play innocent Clary. You have been avoiding me all week. Did I do something to you?" He has genuine concern written on his face.

I almost tell him as he looks at me like that.

"I, uh, just have been _preoccupied _lately."

"Really? With what?"

"Um, well, my painting. Yes I really want to find out who did that to my painting." Good cover up Clary. Usually I would be stronger with my remarks but something about Jace has me weak.

"Oh. If it's just that then I guess it's okay." He looks nervous all of the sudden.

"Ya…" I trail off, losing my train of thought and am instantly aware of just how _alone_ we are. Not another person in sight.

Suddenly Jace does the complete unexpected.

He leans in and kisses me.

**A/N ooooooooooooo Finally! I feel cruel for ending it there. Oh well. So thanks for everything! I really have no idea when my next update will be but I will try to make it soon. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors. The only one editing this story is me sooooooo… ya it won't be that good. I don't really have anything else to say so bye for now!**


	13. A Hollywood Playboy

**A/N So I probably will be updating once a week. School is such an ass. I am in kind of a slump where I don't exactly know what to do with this story next. I have an idea for the end but I can't just end it. It would make no sense **** Anyway thank you for everything!**

**I don't own anything **

Clary's POV

My first instinct is to pull away. I begin to do so but Jace's hand travels up to my hair and holds me in place. It suddenly dawns on me that I am kissing THE Jace Wayland, the boy I have been in love with for god only knows how long, and I lean into the kiss now, his hand still tangled in my hair.

We continue to kiss until we are both out of air and we pull apart. Afterwards we just stare at each other.

I manage a weak smile and he returns it. I want to kiss him again but I don't think my lungs could take it.

After a moment of catching our breath we begin to lean in again. Before we can kiss I hear a screech from down the hall. We quickly turn our heads to see Aline standing at the end of the hall. She has an open mouthed gape on her face and red cheeks, probably from the growing fury in her eyes.

"Jace what do you think you're doing," she asks, venom dripping from her voice as she glares at me.

I glare back, an equal amount of venom in my stare.

"I was just kissing the ginger." His tone is nonchalant and he gives a slight shrug.

I look at him. Although I have gotten used to the nickname this comment somehow stings. Really bad.

I turn away and glare at Aline who does not look happy at the news either.

"Jace how many times do I have to tell you? You are way too good for her. A person of your status does not date someone with no status at all. Now being the daughter of a major company owner I have money and status. When will you see that we are meant to be together," Aline says.

I want to smack her.

"I don't think so Aline. I know your dad has money but you're not exactly my type," Jace says calmly back as if he has said this a billion times. Now that I think of it, he probably has.

She glowers at him.

"Jace you are such an idiot. Wasting all of your precious time thinking about a girl like that. Gosh I don't even want to say her name, she is such a bitch."

At this comment I do. I walk straight up to Aline and smack her hard across the cheek.

She is stunned and takes a step back and just stares at me. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"You better get your priorities straight. Last time I checked I'm not the slut that practically humps any guy she meets."

She screams and lunges for me but Jace gets in between us and pulls me back.

"Come on Clary. Let's leave her alone for now."

He pulls me down the hall in the opposite direction, towards the library, a room that has been off limits for the party.

We walk into the deserted, silent library. Once again I am aware of how alone we are and how close we are standing.

"Sorry about that. She hasn't left me alone since I got here," Jace looks apologetically at me.

"Don't worry. She hasn't left me alone either," I say with as much contempt and hatred as one can possibly shove into words.

He gives me a confused look which I just shrug off.

He sits me down on one of the overstuffed couches. I wait for him to kiss me again, to feel the electricity run through every part of my body again. He doesn't.

"Would you like something to drink," he asks me politely and I just nod.

He leaves the library and me, letting me in my thoughts.

Jace obviously still doesn't remember otherwise he would have said something. I have to figure out how to make him remember me before he leaves in a few weeks. I shudder at the thought of never seeing him again, of never getting the chance for him to remember maybe one of the most important times in my life.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It has been a while since Jace has gone to get me something to drink. I look at the clock for what feels the millionth time. He left 30 minutes ago! I knew Jace would never just leave me so I walk out of the library and back to the party in search of him. I really want to talk to him about the past. See if he remembered anything.

I was beginning to feel desperate for his friendship again.

I walk back into the crowd, aware again of how short my dress is and the looks I get from everyone. I realize my hair is slightly messed up from Jace's hands and I quickly try to tame it by running my fingers through it.

I find the drink table and see no sign of Jace, just some couple making out in the corner.

I look around again for any sign of that beautiful golden hair. The crowd is a sea of browns and blondes and several other interesting shades of colors but no gold.

The girl in the corner moans and I turn to tell them to get a room when I see it. _Gold hair._

I freeze, literally stop in my tracks at the sight and gawk. My world feels like it has stopped spinning.

"Jace," I whisper, my mind begging to let it not be him.

The blondes head snaps up and gold eyes meet my green ones.

"Clary! It's not what you think." He says, leaving Aline on the ground, complaining about him leaving.

"I was getting you a drink when-" I cut him off. I don't know why I am so angry, but I am boiling with fury at him and Aline. Just when I thought things were actually going my way for once.

"Oh I don't know Jace. Looks pretty obvious what you were doing. Would take an idiot _not to _figure out what you were doing." I glare at him. I should have known better than to trust some Hollywood playboy. Why did I think he was still who he used to be?

Before he can speak again I storm out of the kitchen. I don't want to hear his excuse now. I scan the crowd for Izzy but can't find her so I send her a quick text saying I was leaving and march straight out the door, the echo of 'Clary!' bouncing inside the entry.

My rage has reached a maximum. The anger is so completely unexpected that I don't know what to do with it, so I blindly walk the streets my eyes only seeing red from my rage at Aline and Jace.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I walk for who knows how long before I finally can see straight again. When I look up, the signs are all different. This is a part of New York I am not familiar with and I have no idea where to go.

Suddenly not knowing where I am makes me realize how naked I feel in these clothes.

I look around again for any indication of where I am but see nothing but grubby, dirty streets, broken bottles and old cigarette butts.

"Hey babe. What's a chick like you doing out here at this time of night?"

I turn to see three drunken idiots stumbling towards me, each holding a bottle of beer. Their clothes are all dirty and they reek of alcohol.

They continue to walk closer and I start to back away. Before I know it my back has hit a brick wall and the three continue to advance with stupid grins plastered on their faces.

Oh shit.

**A/N Okay so that was not in my original story plan but as I said, this story kind of has a mind of its own. Thank you for the continuing support! It is so awesome to hear all of your feedback. Once again I probably will only be able to update once every week. Sorry. Bye!**


	14. Just Give me a Reason

**A/N So I have a bunch of really big tests this week and all that stuff. Sorry it took me a while to update! I will not talk a lot in this authors note. Thank you for continuing you support with this story! I don't even know if any of you read these but thank you to those that do! Chapter title name from the song just give me a reason by Pink.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Claire does!**

**Clary's POV**

I grind my teeth to keep from screaming. I don't want to show any weakness to these sleaze bags.

They continue to advance on me, stupid grins on their faces as they imagine all the unmentionable things they plan to do to me.

I am about to succumb to my want of screaming for help when someone beats me to it.

One of the guys stumbles and falls and behind him is a very menacing, angry looking Jace. I gape over at him. _'How the hell did he get here?'_

Jace makes short work of beating each guy up, scowling at each one of them. Being drunk, the three idiots are easy to take down, so intoxicated that they almost fall over on their own, but not so drunk they can't fight back and a few good punches manage to hit Jace.

After all the guys are on the ground he grabs one and drags him up to snarl in his ear. I can't hear the words but they are enough to get my three attackers to retreat, nearly stumbling in their haste to retreat. _Of course Jace would know how to fight. What next, lion taming, bear hunting, alligator wrestling?_

Jace turns to me.

"Why would you come out to this part of town alone? In that I might add." He points at my dress.

"Why would you miraculously know where I was," I retort back.

"You didn't answer my question," he counters.

"And you didn't answer mine."

"Oh god Clary! Will you just answer my question all ready?" He is getting frustrated.

"I came out here without thinking. I just walked." I want to sound indignant and protesting but my words are slightly quitter than I would like. I am still shaken up about the three guys.

"Now that I answered your question, I want an answer to mine," I add as an after note.

"I followed you." I gape at him as he says it like it's a normal everyday habit.

"What, do you follow every girl you use?"

"No, only the good ones." He is joking now, a smirk on his face.

"That isn't even funny." I am still pissed at him.

"I'm sorry. I followed you because I wanted to tell you the real reason I was kissing Aline."

"You mean slut-bag extraordinaire? Doesn't take a genius to figure out why you were kissing her."

"No, honestly Clary, it isn't what you think." He is beginning to sound desperate. _Please Clary; get over yourself, sounding desperate with you? _

"Fine, try to explain yourself but I can't guarantee I will believe you."

"Good, but not here." He looks around at the cigarette butts and broken glass strewn across the filthy streets and cringes.

I couldn't agree more.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We are back at the Lightwoods and the party is dying down. People are leaving slowly, tired and probably high off of something they found around the Lightwoods place.

We enter through the back door having walked there. Izzy is running around the living room trying to clean up empty cups and napkins.

She looks up as we walk in.

"You found Clary!" She smiles at Jace, a thousand watt smile that could blind someone.

She rushes over at me, enveloping me in a giant hug.

"I was so worried when I got your text about leaving. You just left so soon. I knew you didn't drive here and you would never call your parents to come pick you up when you were wearing that." She is rambling, her words moving so fast they are almost unintelligible.

"Why don't we help you clean up?" I cut her off mid ramble, trying to suppress her nervous chattering.

"That would be great. Damn kids and Alec leaving me on clean up duty." She scowls.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We just finished cleaning up the living room when Jace grabs my arm and pulls me up to his room.

Upon entering I notice the lack of the lived in style. Everything is neat and tidy, the bed made and no clothes strewn across the floor.

"Are you sure you're a teenage boy? Like where's your secret stash of porn magazines," I throw at him, in a joking manner.

"You really wanna see them?" he jokes back.

I hit his arm and without warning flop on his bed, ruining his made sheets.

"God today was exhausting." I sigh in relief about being able to lie down.

I suddenly remember that we aren't best friends anymore and I can't just go and do that. I bolt up and off the bed, standing awkwardly and tugging nervously at the bottom of my dress.

"Maybe I'll go get changed really quick," I say sheepishly as I walk towards the door.

"Awww really? I rather liked you in that dress," he answers, an admittedly sexy smirk on his face.

"Shut up perv." I leave.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I come back dressed in a pair of Izzy's pajama shorts and a tank top.

I sit awkwardly on his desk chair as he stares at me from across the room.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened, or are you going to make me beg?"

"I rather like the sound of that idea." He is smirking again.

"Forget I said that. Now say what you want to say or I am going to help Izzy clean up some more."

"Fine, fine. I left you in the library, fully intending to go and get you a drink when Aline found me at the snack bar." He pauses. Inhales.

"She asked if I liked you and I said it was none of her business. She started to try and kiss me but I pushed her back saying to get away. She was annoyingly persistent. Finally she resorted to saying if I kissed her just once than she would leave you alone. I knew you had said something about her not giving you a break and while I was thinking she just kissed me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me. Honestly I am telling the truth Clary." Sincerity is dripping from his words.

I feel conflicted inside, a raging war against my messed up girl emotions.

"Ok what if I believe you?" I finally say.

"I would be super grateful and happy." He looks hopeful and my heart flutters against my chest.

Suddenly my inner bitch decides to make an appearance and squashes the fluttering under her black stiletto boot.

She reminds me of the fact he still kissed her.

"But then again, what if I don't?" I ask

His face immediately falls.

**A/N Sorry again for not updating. Thanks for all the continuing support! See ya next time!**


	15. Water over a Fire

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for continued support and stuff like that 3 Love u all! I would hug all of you if I could but instead I send virtual hugs and cookies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Really don't have anything to blame this on. I really am sorry for my laziness and also school is almost over. That means two things. More work for a while but then I will update a lot faster! So enough of my talking, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. **

Clary's POV

I want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

I want the ground to swallow me up.

I want for the world to let me fall into the dark abyss that is slowly encroaching on my heart.

I want to hug him.

I want to kiss him again and feel his soft hair run through my fingers.

I want to confess what I have known all along.

But we don't always get what we want and the world has decided to hate me today.

My indignation is wearing off, like water over a fire, replacing its spot with a more unpleasant, more terrible feeling. Sadness. Heartbrokenness.

"I'm sorry I-" He cuts me off mid-sentence.

"No don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. I-I wouldn't believe such a pathetic story either. I mean what kind of a dick am I?"

He looks confused and lost and I wouldn't be surprised if this was the first time he had ever said these words to a girl.

I fidget my fingers and twist a red curl with my fingertips.

I want to tell him there is nothing to be sorry about.

I want to tell him I am not mad. That I am unfazed by the actions he had before.

The words are caught in my throat. Something is grasping my esophagus making air in-take hard and I realize my earlier thoughts are not quite true. I _do_ want him to be sorry. I _am _mad at Jace for kissing Aline. I _am not _unfazed by his actions. Instead my heart is hurting and cracking and falling apart in un-even beats.

I need to hold myself together.

I have to do something with my hands or I will cave and go to run my fingers across his face, his cheekbones, through his hair. That would mean I forgive him but I don't really forgive easily.

I settle with wrapping my arms around my waist.

I finally can muster up some words.

"It's okay Jace. I really am not that mad. But it was kind of a long night and I want to go to bed right now. You know almost getting attacked and all isn't exactly an energy filler."

If possible his face falls even more.

I have to turn away. My heart is hurting, picturing images of them in that corner, sucking faces.

'_Hypocrite. Wasn't like you weren't doing that same thing in the hall'_

I push the thought away.

I begin to walk to the door, slowly picking up the little pieces of my heart that managed to slip through my fingers.

"By the way, I never actually thanked you. You really saved my ass out there Jace." I turn and try to give him an encouraging smile and he gives me a halfhearted one in return.

"No problem, princess."

I smile slightly.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I dream that night that I am alone. People surround me on a sidewalk and I am waving and screaming trying to get someone's attention but no one looks my way.

I don't know why I am craving people's attentions or why I am outside in what looks like pajamas but I am and I can't stop myself.

I continue to scream but still no one turns.

I am about to give up when a hand gently touches my shoulder. I whirl around surprised at the gesture even though it might have been what I was looking for.

A golden boy stands before me. I can't see his eyes but his teeth are pearly white, his hair a gold color, his skin a healthy tan.

He speaks to me and his voice washes over me like the sweetest of honey. A soothing effect on my soul.

"Are you lost?" Quiet voice to match his quiet demeanor.

I shake my head no even though I want to say yes. I want to tell this stranger on the road about why I am here but words are not cooperating.

He sits awhile waiting for me to speak than gets up and walks away.

I stretch for him, my arm reaching out but my feet are glued to the pavement.

A word comes to mind. _Jace. _

I call it out and he turns for only a second. Enough time for him to wave and be off.

I hit the floor. Literally.

My eyes burst open at the pain in my now hit head. I am upside down, hanging of the side of Izzy's giant bed. I quickly scramble to my feet and walk out of the room, rubbing the sore spot. I run a hand through my hair to try and fix some of my bed head. I give up.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I walk into the kitchen, smelling breakfast and am glad to see it is Alec at the stove and not Izzy.

"Good morning sunshine. Nice hair." Alec teases as he sets some eggs in front of me after I plop down at the table.

"Ya? Whats so good about it?" I answer in my grumpy morning self.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Actually I didn't wake up on the bed at all. I was hanging off the side thanks to Izzy's too small bed."

"Hey," Izzy pipes up from the other side of the table, "My bed is a king size and what is yours, a twin?" She sticks her tongue out at me and I stick mine back.

"Ladies, ladies, there are enough eggs to go around." Alec cuts in, his comment making me laugh.

"Way to read the situation," I say once I have been able to calm my laughs.

We have settled into easy conversation when I freeze.

Jace is standing in the door, looking as handsome as ever in jeans that lean off his hips in just the right way and tousled, sexy morning hair. I wish I looked a little nicer.

He sits down and joins the conversation with Izzy and Alec but I sit there like a statue, unable to speak, like in my dream.

Finally he turns to me, an anxious look on his face and I continue to stay frozen.

He stares at me for a while before saying, "Hey Clary, will you go out with me today?"

**A/N: Yay! Chapter fifteen is finally up! Took me long enough right? So I think I made Clary really different in this chapter, kinda overreactiveish. So if any of you have ideas for where (and if, that's right. Might not happen) they should go on their date maybe pm me? It would be a freakin awesome help. Thank you all! Continue to be awesome! Oh and sorry once again. BYE! **


	16. Tell him Don't tell him

**A/N Permission to slap me. I am SO SO sorry! I haven't updated in literally forever. School just let out so I will be able to update now but I am still sorry. End of the year crap and all. I will try as hard as I can to update regularly but no guarantees. On the other hand please enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot **

**Clary's POV **

I am speechless for what feels like forever.

Izzy and Alec have stopped eating, there forks half way to their mouths, and are watching us intently.

"I-I um…" I trail off, speechless and stunned.

"I understand if you don't want to. It would be perfectly reasonable." I watch as his head goes slightly down and his shoulders tense up, waiting for my answer.

I finally muster words. "Look Jace, I-"

He cuts me off. "Please just say it quickly."

"Say what quickly?" I am confused now.

He looks over his shoulder at Izzy and Alec then stands up, grabbing my wrist.

"Let's go into the other room for this."

He drags me into the Lightwoods gigantic dining room. The lights are off but the floor to ceiling windows are open and are letting in beautiful, natural sunlight.

He turns to me, his shoulders tense and his teeth biting his lip.

I remember when we were kids and he used to bite his lip so much it would start to bleed. I haven't seen him do it much here but it was nice to see he had old habits still. Habits that I remember him getting.

"I want you to say it quickly." He breaks our silence.

"Say what quickly?"

"Your rejection."

"How do you know I am going to reject you?"

"Well, I mean, you were mad at me last night and I asked all of a sudden."

"No way. Can _the _Jace Wayland, superstar extraordinaire, be nervous of a plain girl's rejection.

"No. No way." He shakes his head but I can see the slight red tint on his cheeks and I realize he probably has never been rejected before.

I decide to stop teasing him and cut to the chase.

"As I was saying before, look Jace what I wanted to say was I am sorry for what I said and did last night. I really am not so mad about it anymore as long as you don't kiss that witch again, especially for a reason like getting her off my back. I can handle it myself. And on the subject of the date…" I trail off and I watch as his shoulders tense.

"Yes."

He looks up surprised. "Wait, what?"

"I said yes. I would love to go out with you today. I need way more human interaction."

Before I can do anything he has rushed to me and hugged me. He squeezes his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. He realizes what he just did and backs away. I am instantly missing his warmth.

"Sorry I…"

"It's okay." I say as I walk up to him, this time weaving my arms around his waist. I lean my head against his chest and stand there as he hugs me back. I have been waiting for this moment for all my life, when I would finally be able to feel this feeling that is currently filling my stomach with a million fluttering butterflies.

I wish I could pause this moment and relive it forever.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We leave the house and travel more into the city. I tell him I have the perfect place to go. We head to my favorite diner that Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I all used to go to. Taki's. **(Thank you to the guest who left this suggestion!)**

He stares a while at the diner, taking it in, and I see a look cross his eyes. He catches me staring at him and quickly turns, smiling.

"Anything wrong Clary?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. It was just that you were staring at the building for a while and I was wondering if maybe we should go somewhere a bit nicer."

"This is fine and I was just looking cause it feels like I have seen this before but I don't remember where. Like a really long time ago."

I freeze. Maybe this is the key. It all begins to dawn on me a strategy to get him to remember on his own. I will take him everywhere we went as kids and see if he can remember any of it.

He grabs my hand and we walk in, our fingers intertwining. We ignore the stares of other people in the diner, ignoring there whispers of "OMG is that who I think it is" and "That guy over there is so hot!"

We choose a booth in the very back, and wait for someone to serve us. It's not long before a waitress with long blonde hair and a too bright smile comes up. I notice her nametag says Kaelie. I also notice how she only looks at Jace when she says her mandatory "Hello and welcome to Taki's."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Once again she only looks at Jace.

"Ya. Thanks. What would you like Clary?" Jace responds, a little glint in his eyes.

The waitress, Kaelie, turns her stare at me and it instantly becomes sour.

"Um… just water would be fine."

She glares as she makes a note on her pad.

Then she turns her stare to Jace, her look becoming as sweet as honey. I want to gag.

"And for you," she says with a light purr.

"The same."

"Great. I will be out with your drinks in just a minute."

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Other than our annoying waitress and the stares and gawks of people around the diner, our "date" goes smoothly.

The whole time we talk about whatever comes to mind, Jace's career, what we want to do, etc.

We waved to Kaelie for the check than sat back and looked at each other for a while, studying each other's faces.

"Did you know that you get a little v between you eyebrows when you are thinking," Jace says out of nowhere.

"I do?" I reach up and feel between my eyebrows.

Kaelie breaks our moment by coming over with the check. She sets it down, says a friendly goodbye (once again to Jace) and struts of, not without throwing one last glare over her shoulder at me. Jace laughs a little at her blatant dislike for me.

"I don't see what's so funny about someone hating me," I huff.

"Well that's what you get when you are with someone as attractive as me." He jokes.

I reach for the bill but he stops me.

"What? I'm paying for the bill."

"Please, allow me Clary." He gives me a sincere smile than picks up the bill. A slip of paper falls out and I pick it up.

_(123)456-7891 __**(fake number, obviously) **_

_Call me ;)_

Was all it said.

I laugh and hand it to Jace.

"Looks like someone wants you to call them."

"Well who wouldn't want some of this." He does that weird body roll the actors do whenever they say that in movies and I laugh some more. This has got to be the most I have ever laughed.

We pay and get up to leave the restaurant. Jace sees Kaelie as we walk out and he grabs me and kisses me straight on the lips. I laugh a little when we break apart and throw a victorious grin at her on our way out.

We walk down the sidewalks of New York and into Central Park.

Holding hands we wind through different paths. We laugh and smile and just have a good time.

"So Jace. Does this mean I get to be your girlfriend?" I say out of nowhere.

He freezes and looks at me.

I begin to feel self-conscious, that maybe I said something wrong.

He sees right through me.

"No Clary, you didn't say anything wrong it's just that, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Wait a second Jace. You're asking me if _I _wanted to be _your_ girlfriend. You are probably one of the most sought after guys on the planet. Everywhere we go girls can't stop staring at you."

"Oh so that's the reason why?" He looks disappointed. So disappointed it makes me feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"No. No! That is definitely not the reason why. It's because- It's because…" I can't finish my sentence. I want to tell him everything, I want him to remember our past, but I don't want to overwhelm him.

"What then. What is the reason you want to go out with me? Why do you always seem to know way more about me than I even do?" His disappointment has turned to frustration and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Be-because-" I keep stuttering over my words. I feel like I am plucking the petals off a flower. Tell him. Don't tell him. Tell him. Don't tell him. Tell him.

"I seem to know a lot about you Jace because I do know a lot about you." I inhale. Exhale.

"Wait- I don't understa-"

I cut him off.

"I have known you since we were kids. You and I used to be best friends."

**A/N: So once again I am so sorry. But I will update more often because it is summer now! Yay! Thank you for everything! In this chapter I feel Jace and Clary have different characters as well. I blame teenage hormones. Anyway to anyone reading from Oklahoma (or anywhere else in the world where bad things have happened) My heart goes out to you and I just want you to know you are not alone and I am here praying for you and giving you moral support just like you guys give me moral support in your reviews! **

**I have some confessions:**

**1. I pretty much haven't updated because of A. school work and B. laziness**

**2. I am a REALLY inexperienced writer. You know I am one of those people who kind of do it for fun in their spare time. **

**3. This is a question I will not answer. I just thought it would be fun to see what you think. How old do you think I am? **


	17. Memoirs

**A/N Update! Keeping it short and am just gonna say thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, even for the people who just read it! Thank you all! 3 **

Clary's POV

_Recap _

_"Be-because-" I keep stuttering over my words. I feel like I am plucking the petals off a flower. Tell him. Don't tell him. Tell him. Don't tell him. Tell him._

_"I seem to know a lot about you Jace because I do know a lot about you." I inhale. Exhale._

_"Wait- I don't understa-"_

_I cut him off._

_"I have known you since we were kids. You and I used to be best friends."_

_End Recap_

His mouth falls a little open and his eyes widen a bit before he begins to laugh.

"That's pretty funny Clary." He continues to snicker as my face grows a little red.

"I'm not joking," I insist.

"I think I would remember my best friend Clary, especially if it was you." He chuckles again.

"What's that supposed to mean." I pout visibly but war within. _This is so frustrating! Why won't you remember me! _

"It's supposed to mean that someone wouldn't easily forget about you. Between your fiery hair and your personality, I'm not sure if I have ever met anyone like you." He stops laughing for a moment to speculate the idea of my personality before the laughs bubble to the surface once more. I debate if he is complimenting me or making fun of me.

My face is now bright red and I feel hurt inside. He not only doesn't remember knowing me but also is laughing at the idea. _What can I do to make him remember!? _

I wrack my brain back and forth hoping for an idea to cross my mind. Suddenly our date at Taki's floats through my mind and I remember him staring at it, the strange look crossing his eyes. It could have only been one thing, recognition. And that was when the idea hit me.

_Maybe if I took him to a lot of the places we went as kids then he might remember. He might remember me, and Izzy, and Alec, and how we used to be best friends. _

I feel giddy on the inside at my idea. _I have to plan my time wisely though. He only has two and a half weeks before he returns to his superstar life. _My stomach squeezes at the thought. I try to ignore the pain and get back to figuring this whole thing out.

I am snapped out of my daydream by a hand waving in front of my face. I jump back slightly before looking up into concerned golden eyes.

"Are you okay Clary? I didn't mean to laugh so much at what you said. Sorry?" He says it like a question, remorse written on his face. _Nice to know he's at least sorry. _

"Ya, sorry, I'm fine. I was just spacing out." I try to laugh it off but it comes out awkward and slowly dies out.

"Oh. Good." He doesn't look fully convinced but chooses to leave it alone.

"Hey Jace, why don't we go one more place before heading back to the Lightwoods," I say.

He nods at me while still looking skeptical.

I grab his hand and start to run down a path, towards a different part of Central Park. We head onto a smaller path leading into a secluded part of Central Park. After a while of walking we come across a deserted wooden playground that any person would overlook. We are surrounded by woods with not a human soul in sight. The wood is old but still sturdy, and it was Alec, Izzy, Jace, and mine's favorite place to go when we wanted to get out. We had found it while we had been exploring the park and made it our official secret base.

I stop and stand, still holding Jace's hand and let him take it all in. After a while of standing I let go and run to the swings and test it before jumping on. I start to pump my legs like I had so many times before. I soar to the sky and back down again not noticing that Jace hasn't moved yet. I open my eyes and stop the swing.

"Why are you still standing there Jace?" I get off and tug him to the playground and onto the swing next to me.

He stands there and stares at it.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to swing Jace." I jokingly tease.

"Of course I still remember how to swing." He jumps on the swing and begins to pump his legs as if to prove his point. Suddenly part of the swing breaks and he falls to the ground. I look at him for a second before laughing. His ears turn red and he looks down. Then he looks up and grins, choosing to laugh along with me.

While laughing a thought hits me.

"Jace I need to show you something."

He looks up from laughing and stares at me.

"What?"

"Proof." Without further explanation I wink at him and get up.

He gets up and follows me up a wooden ladder to a little balcony.

The sun is beginning to set so it is a little harder to find but I continue to search.

Finally my eyes land on the carving.

Into one of the wooden posts four names were carved. The wood is darker from rain and being outside but you can still see Zs and Cs.

The words "Owned by Jace, Clary, Alec, and Izzy" had been carved into the side of the small playground.

I point to the carving and say "I don't know any other Jace's."

He stares back and forth from between my face and the carving, disbelief on his face.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We have climbed back down from the balcony and are back on the swings.

Jace has insisted that this time I have to sit on his lap so that if the swing breaks he can laugh at me too.

I blush as I sit on his lap and lean back into his chest and his arms wrap around my waist. I blush even harder if possible.

Jace suddenly breaks the silence.

"You know, I always thought it was weird that I couldn't remember anything before I woke up in that hospital."

"You can't remember a thing?"

"I look at the places we went today and I feel recognition but nothing else. I don't know from when or how I know these places, just that I have seen them before." I turn as much as I can and see a look of pure confusion, a look of being completely lost.

"Don't worry Jace. I know you will remember everything someday." I reassure turning back to face forward.

He is quiet for a minute before saying "You know Clary, I think I will too. I just might need a little help." Then he leans in and rests his head on my shoulder, staring of into the sun before turning to my ear.

"Clary, will you help me remember my past?"

**A/N Thank you for everything! I am so happy to have found Fanfiction! It sure comes with an awesome community! I will continue to try to update faster although it may be slow progress. Until next time! **


	18. Luke

**A/N Sorry for the really long break! If anyone is still reading this story, thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue! I love each of you! So thank you and I am sorry and I'm going to continue with the story now! Please enjoy!**

**Clary's POV**

On our way home from the park that night I try to fill him in on some of the things he'd forgotten. A trip we had taken when we were seven to a small beach down in Florida to a time when we had spent a week in Colorado learning how to ski. These were small parts of our past but some of my fondest memories. All the times I had been with Jace were beginning to bubble up and the stories continued to flow out of my mouth. I'm not sure Jace was even getting any of my stories.

I was able to share a few more stories before we reached my house. We stood on my front step and just looked at each other.

"From what I hear our past was pretty eventful." He whispers, his face inches away from mine.

"That it was." I say, a small smile dancing across my lips. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and feel the sparks reignite.

We are silent again, green eyes clashing with gold. Then he leans in, slowly coming closer.

Our lips are about to touch when BAM! My front door flies open and in the threshold of my house stands my Uncle Luke. He has on a pair of faded jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Jace and I quickly jump apart and awkwardly stand side by side. Jace's eyes are cast downwards while I throw myself at Luke.

"LUKE!" I say as I fling my arms around his neck. The last time I saw him was probably last summer when it was warm enough to visit his farm.

He laughs as I attack him with a bear hug and tries to gently pry me off of him. "Come on Clare. I'm not as young as I used to be," He jokes. I laugh a little as I finally let go and settle back on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I ask hurriedly, bewildered as to why he suddenly showed up. He never just came during the year like this.

"I thought I could use a little bit of a break from the farm. Maybe come here and visit my favorite niece." He smiles warmly and then he notices Jace still standing a little awkwardly behind me.

"Well now, I can't believe my eyes." He looks at Jace in awe for a while before going to give him a hug and a clap on the back. "How are you son? I haven't seen you in ages." He talks to Jace animatedly, excited to see him. I forgot to tell him Jace would be around this month. Whoops.

"Um, everything is pretty good." Jace looks a little lost as he looks up at my graying uncle. Luke seems to see the confusion in his eyes. "I'm Luke remember? Clary's uncle and professional arm wrestler." He must be referring to the tournaments Jace, Izzy, Alec, he, and I used to have. Luke would let us win for a bit before easily tipping our hands over. Jace used to hate losing and would rematch him until Luke finally let him win one.

Jace still looks confused but nods and says of course. Suddenly my mom is at the door inviting us all in. Jace looks a little uncertain. He had met my mom before and quickly had learned how stubborn she was. Before he had left that day he had whispered in my ear how he finally understood where my stubbornness had come from.

My mom insisted he come in and have a cup of warm tea. On our way in I tried to give Jace a summarized version of the biography on Luke. He wasn't my actual Uncle, more like a very close family friend. Jace used to visit his farm with us and so on.

We sat around the dinner table and drank warm tea and talked about different things. Jace was becoming more and more comfortable around Luke. Although I didn't think he could remember him a part of him must knew he could be trusted. Luke had been our fathers pretty much, our confidant, the one who could always be counted on to get us flowers in our crappy elementary school plays. We had spent countless days on and around his farm.

"Well Jace, It was very nice to see you again! I hope you will come over to visit me before I have to head back to the old farm."

"It has gotten pretty late. I would let you stay here but our guest room is currently being occupied. I could drive you home."

"Oh no, It's fine Mrs. Fray. It's not that far to walk. I'll be fine."

"No way will I let you walk home. Clary dear, drive Jace home for me okay?"

I nod and stand up to grab my shoes. Luke follows me into the hallway and leans against the door frame.

"You know, I always hoped that you and Jace would get together one day. Just don't get too crazy all right? You're still young."

I blushed madly at the thought he had seen us on the porch and I promised him I wouldn't. "I'm not the type who sleeps around Luke. Trust me."

He nodded and left me to get my shoes. When I was done Jace came in and grabbed my hand. We walked out of my house and into the driveway. "So, Luke, huh? Another part of my super-secret, hidden past." I looked up at him but he seemed to be focused on the sky. The stars were hidden by the fog of New York. We both looked up for a while before he turned to me. "Hm. You know this whole remembering thing might be a little harder than I thought." I didn't know what to say. I'd never been through something like this. It must have been so hard for him trying to remember over fourteen years of his life. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he squeezed back.

"My time here is gonna end soon. I only have two weeks left." The words hit my gut and I looked down. I really didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to go back to singing and Hollywood but what could I do? I would just have to learn to say goodbye. Which would be more than difficult.

We continue to walk until we reach the car. We drive the short distance it takes to reach the Lightwoods and I watch as he gets out. He has just placed his second foot outside of the car when he stops, turns around, and captures my lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. When he is done he goes to my ear and whispers a soft "sweet dreams" before leaving the car and walking up the drive way to the Lightwoods.

I sit in the car for a while, absent mindedly tracing my lips with my pointer finger. I snap out of my daze and quickly speed home. I reach my house and walk in, trying not to disturb my parents and Luke. I am walking down the hall when I hear a voice say "Oh, Luke, Clary will be so disappointed." I freeze at the mention of my name, than trying to be quiet I tip-toe down the hallway and press my ear against the door.

"I know Jocelyn, but I don't really know what else to do."

"You know how much the kids love that place. Clary's always asking if we can visit you down there."

"But what other choice do I have then to sell the farm?" I go stalk still, my breathing catching in my chest. Luke's selling his farm? But he can't! That's been like a home for me since before I can even remember! That's where Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I camped on the trampoline, where we almost blew up the kitchen trying to make a birthday cake for Luke, where Jace had told me he liked me the day before the car accident.

"When were you planning on telling Clary and the Lightwoods?" That was my dad, Valentine. He almost never was home because of work.

"I don't really know when I plan on telling her. I know it will crush her. I just can't afford it anymore." With that I burst into the room.

"What do you mean Luke! You can't sell the farm!" I am using a mix between a regular voice and a yell, something a little bit softer but just as intimidating.

"Oh! Clary sweetie your back!" My mom says to me, but my eyes are trained on Luke. He stares right back at me.

"So I guess I don't have to tell you anymore, huh?" His face is sorrowful.

I glare at him.

"You're joking right? You're not actually going to sell it are you?" Disbelief is crawling its way into my voice.

"I'm sorry Clare. I just don't have enough money to afford all of that land. I was going to buy an apartment closer to you guys also, maybe see more of New York." I know he doesn't actually want to see more of New York. We had shown him pretty much everything around here, but the thing about his money running out may be true. I was still angry.

"When are you selling it?" I ask.

"As soon as I get a buyer." My mood drops even more and I stomp out of the room. When I get up to my room I slam my door shut, making sure the adults down stairs can hear just how angry I am.

**A/N Once again thank you to those who have stuck with me. You guys make writing so much more fun! **


	19. Possibilities

**A/N: I've pretty much given up on trying to update regularly. I don't even know why I don't update sometimes. Last week I was on vacation but still… It's not like I have anything else going on. So I'm sorry and thank you for being awesome readers, reviewers, and in general people :D LUV YOU ALL! (Thanks also for all the ideas about what to do with the farm ****. You guys rock) **

**Clary's POV **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

An annoying noise has succeeded in waking me from a sleep I am not happy to leave. The noise is loud in the once silent room and the sun coming in from the windows creates weird shapes around the floor.

I roll over and hide my head under the pillow, willing the beeping to go away and let me sleep. _Can't I at least have another hour!_ Finally I have enough common sense to at least hit my snooze button. The alarm shuts off. I roll over and lay there, willing my brain to shut off again, and just as it begins to work the annoying clock turns on again, bringing me back to consciousness. I am so mad I roll over and grab the alarm clock, yank the cord out of the socket and hurl it against the wall, just as someone opens the door.

I hear a crash and a wow and turn to see Luke standing in the doorway, outlined by the hall lights, with a broken alarm clock just a few inches to his left.

"Are you really that mad at me, Clare?" He sounds sarcastic with a slight underlying twinge. I know he knows I found out about the farm and that he knows I am not happy about it.

"I have to get rid of the annoying things in this world." I say, my voice muffled from being buried in a pillow once again. I pull out an arm and point to the monstrous thing now sitting on my floor in several pieces.

"Come on Clare, time to get up and face the day." He says as he turns on my room light. I cringe and bring the covers over my head.

"I know you hate Mondays and all but Clare school is school and you have to go."

"I'm sick." I murmur from under the covers.

"Don't try to pull that one on me again. It's time to get up now." I groan and roll over, trying to see what time it is. I look up and then remember that my clock is now sitting on the ground in pieces of random clock parts. I move my arm around for my phone but it is charging on the wall. I groan again and finally complying, I sit up.

"I'll be down in a minute." I grumble getting up and walking to my closet. Luke leaves me to get dressed and heads downstairs.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I finally reach school, a little before the bell starts ringing and quickly head to my locker. I've been devising a plan to figure out how to raise money to buy Luke's farm. I know it would be impossible and I am just humoring myself but I still do it. Have a bake sale like every day (Not gonna work. I would end up spending more money than I would gain) a carwash (No way am I going to be able to get enough money) dog walking, babysitting, part time jobs, even like making knitted animals for money (I have no idea how to knit) I could sell my paintings but I really like all the ones I have.

I slump my head down on my desk and close my eyes, my arms wrapping around my head. Suddenly fingers start to attack my sides and stomach as they tickle the shit out of me. My eyes open and giggles escape my mouth as I swat at the hands. Finally the hands stop and I turn to see Jace. He's as always smirking.

"You know, most normal people greet with hello." I say as I try to gain my breath back from the laughing. He leans down really close to my ear and kisses the skin beneath it before whispering a sweet hello into my ear. He pulls away, a smirk on his face. My cheeks turn bright red.

"Was that better?" he asks sarcastically.

I nod and turn away quickly. The teacher soon walks in but not before I can catch the glares from other students around me. I have a feeling Jace's and mine relationship will not go well with a lot of people.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

At lunch I sit at my normal table only this week Jace has joined us. I notice the jocks and cheerleaders keep eyeing him wondering why the heck he would hang with losers like us. I contemplate sticking my tongue out at them.

"Hey Clary! Snap out of it!" I snap out of my trance when Izzy starts waving a hand back and forth in my face. I blink over at her. "What?" I say grumpily over at her.

"Just making sure you weren't dead, sunshine." She turns back around to continue her conversation with Simon but stops when she sees my expression.

"What's wrong Clary?" she has the attention of the table now and they all turn their heads towards me. I might as well vent about it now.

"Luke came into town last night." I say.

Izzy lights up a little at the mention of Luke's name. "Well that's nothing to be glum about, right?" she asks a little confused. I lay down my head on the table and turn to the side so I am facing her.

"Well usually but he told me last night that he's run out of money and he has to sell his farm. He actually wasn't even going to tell me. I overheard him saying it to my parents." Everyone at the table is quiet. Suddenly Izzy stands up.

"Okay well this is going to be solved easily. We just have to get a ton of money and give it to Luke."

"And how do you expect to get that money Izz?" I sit back up and stare at her. She stops and thinks about it for a while before sitting back down. "Ya you're right. Robbing a bank would be irrational." I raise my eyebrows at her and she smirks down at me. "Don't act like you didn't consider it."

Suddenly Jace speaks up.

"Okay so I might not know all about this farm and what not but it seems pretty important to you guys."

"Ya that was pretty much our childhood there." Alec speaks up for the first time.

"Well as I was saying, I have a lot of money from singing. I might be able to help out some." We all turn to him and stare, as if suddenly remembering that Jace has money. Then we all surround him.

"You would do that Jace?" I ask, a little hope returning to my face. His idea seems to be renewed by the look on my face and he nods.

I punch my fist in the air and yell a yes! I am so excited that I don't mind everyone's eyes on me.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We all decide to visit my house that afternoon after school. We all pile in through the front door. Maia yells an "I'm home!" to everyone in a three mile radius. My mom peeks out from the kitchen door, waves, then holds up a finger in a 'be quiet' gesture. We all walk into the kitchen and gather around the island; attacking the plate of cookies my mom has just pulled from the oven. We drop them as they are still hot and my mom just rolls her eyes before going to put in the next batch.

That is when we all hear Luke on the phone. We turn to see him in the conjoined living room talking on the phone.

"Thank you. This is great. I hope to meet with you sometime. We will have it cleared out by this time next week." He agrees than hangs up. I look at him. "Who was that?" I ask him. He turns to me and smiles when he sees everyone. "Hello everyone! How are you all?" they all answer and I speak up again. "You didn't answer my question, Luke." He sighs and looks down. "That was someone with an offer for the farm. He's offering a lot of money for the space. I cringe. 'And we had just thought of a solution.'

Jace speaks up. "What would you do if someone else were to make an offer?" Luke turns to him. "Jace, I don't want a single penny from you. That is your hard earned money and for you to try and buy the farm would be extremely preposterous."

"It's not like I don't have the money Luke. I could afford it."

"Please Jace. Soon I'm going to be too old to take care of the space and I don't want it to get rundown. Any way the buyer has two children who I'm sure would appreciate the space."

Jace is about to say something back when I place a hand on his arm. He stops and looks at me. "It's okay guys. Come on lets go out somewhere." We all turn around to the front door and exit.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

After leaving the house we had went to a park to hang out. At sun set everyone split and started heading home. Jordan offered a ride home but I declined and sat on the edge of the playground.

I saw legs appear on either side of me and felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into their chest, knowing who it was without having to turn around.

"I'm so sorry Clary." Jace says behind me. My head falls to his shoulder.

"Ya, I'm sorry too."

**A/N I'm so mad at myself. When I started this story I vowed to myself that I wouldn't be one of those writers that didn't update for like a month. Ya I failed that vow :P Anyway thanks for reading my story! I think the end of it is coming soon **** that's kinda weird to think about… I have decided there will be like an epilogue after the last chapter so ya. Thanks again and please leave me a nice review! They make my day! **


	20. A Little Help

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Chapter 20! This is sssssoooooooo exciting! Annnnnyyyyyywwwway I wanted to give you guys a quicker update than what I have been doing for the past few like months… So here it is! Chapter 20! **

**Clary's POV **

**That Weekend**

The soft gentle rock of Luke's old truck has managed to persuade everyone into sleep; well everyone except Luke, Jace, and I. Luke is busy listening to the oldies radio so it is pretty much Jace and I, huddled into the side of a dusty, red pickup.

"When we get to Luke's farm I have something to show you." I whisper quietly to him. He nods and continues to watch out the window. I feel a sudden warmth on my hand, fingers gently touching mine then grasping them in a firm hand hold. I look over towards Jace again but he continues to stare out the window, across the changing sceneries from high rise towers to open fields. I grip his hand firmer.

"Will you still call me or text me once you go back? To L.A. and such?" He turns to me.

"Of course I will, Clary. Why wouldn't I?" He kisses my forehead and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I don't know… just thinking about how many people like you makes it hard for me to believe you would be into someone like me." I know I was being insecure but it really was true.

"Clary you are the most beautiful, funny, interesting girl I have ever met. Being around you just feels right. I don't know if that sounds awkward or not but it's true. Something about you makes me feel comfortable."

I blush slightly then nuzzle into his shoulder and allow myself to drift off to the rocking and the smooth, comforting feel of him running his fingers through my hair.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We arrive around lunch time, plenty of time to take a break and begin packing.

I walk down the halls of Luke's farm house browsing through the pictures he has hung on the wall. Pictures of everyone around the big dining table at Thanksgiving, everyone swimming in the big lake on the neighbor's property, Izzy and I right after a makeover, our faces covered in really white powder and bright red lipstick, giant hats covering our big movie star sunglasses. We were probably seven at the time. I laugh at the picture of Jace, Alec, Izzy, and I all having a chicken fight in the pool.

It was hard to believe that Jace was having a hard time remembering with all the pictures and everything all over the Lightwoods house. But then again he had explained it to me one night.

_Jace was feeling incredibly frustrated this particular evening. I found him on the Lightwoods balcony his hands cradling his head as he leaned over the railing. _

"_What's wrong with me, Clary?" He sounded lost, like a puppy left on the side of the road in a card board box. _

"_Nothing's wrong with you Jace. Believe me when I say that you are beyond perfect." _

"_But I see all these pictures of kids that all look like us and it's just so hard to figure out if that was really me. I have no memory of any of it what so ever. It's like a box, sealed up tight and I'm not allowed to open it." _

"_I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through Jace. All I want is just for you to not look so lost." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, and being a head smaller than him, nuzzle my face into his back. He turns around and wraps his arms around me, clutching at my shirt and resting his face in the crook of my neck. _

_I try to rub his back soothingly._

"_Clary, please, stay with me through this." He stands up from my neck to look in my eyes and green meets gold for what feels like the billionth time. _

"_I'll always stay with you." _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Shortly after lunch I manage to grab Jace's hand and run out the door. Luke calls after us to be back soon cause they were going to pack. I stop running when we reach the shed where Luke keeps various tools. I tell jace to start searching for a shovel. He gives me a quizzical look but continues anyway, searching through the tools. "We're not going to bury something are we?" He says sarcastically.

I look over at him, a smirk in place "How else will we get rid of the evidence?" I wink at him and he laughs. I realize I may be spending too much time around Jace. I mean smirking and a wink? He's rubbing off on me.

Finally we each find a shovel.

I lead him back outside and begin to head off towards the woods. I have one destination in mind. The same tree we had been at many years before, playing hide and go seek in the woods.

We soon enter from tall grasses to the shady, tree covered woods. After a minute of walking I spot the same rock where I had tripped and fell so many years before, the same tree where Jace had found me, sitting alone and scared.

I walk up to the tree and stop. Jace, not noticing my sudden stop, runs right into my back causing me to stumble forward. I let out a little scream.

Laying on the ground I roll over and sit up. I throw a glare at Jace and he has the decency to look sorry. He puts out a hand for me to grab and hauls me up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you stop." He says with an apologetic look on his face.

I lightly punch his arm. He looks over at me quizzically. "Now we're even." I say before sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiles his dazzling brilliant smile and nods.

"So, did you actually want to dig something up out here or would you rather do something a little more fun?" He winks at me.

"Oh, ya? Like what?" I say back.

"Why don't I show you?" He leans in and gives me a long, slow, calming kiss right on the lips. I'm startled for a second before leaning into the kiss. We kiss for a while, our hands tangling in each other's hair. Then I feel his grin against my lips and I remember my original goal of coming out here.

I pull away then and grab the shovels that ended up on the ground.

"That was wonderful and everything but we have a job."

He grabs a shovel and salutes.

I point to where we need to start digging and we begin to dig up the earth. I can't wait to see his reaction when we finally dig it up.

**A/N Tehe sorry for leaving it there :D any ideas on what the thing they're digging up is? And a little shout out to the first chapter! (That's where they are right now) And yes. I felt like being a cheese ball today so call me cliché, corny, or cheesy but I felt like it :P Thank you so much for reading! I usually hate sharing my writing so this has been like a huge step for me. **** its thanks to you guys! Please R and R! **

**P.S. Someone mentioned this in a comment and I had to say this! Anyone else see like the five minute clip of the City of Bones movie on Yahoo? IT LOOKS SOOOOO GOOD! Thoughts anyone? Anyone as excited as I am? None of my friends really like TMI so I'm all alone **


End file.
